Melting Heart
by neonapple
Summary: All human. A shy and quiet Bella escapes AZ to move in with her estranged father. She isn't sure what she will find but she didn't think that she would find a fire that would melt not only her fragile heart and body but also the mysterous Edward Masen's.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I own nothing Twilight, SM does. I only have my movie stub my copies of the Twilight Saga.**

**Prologue**

I couldn't stand it anymore! Phil, "The Mooch" as I had personally named him, was now living with us. My mom, Renee, was absolutely thrilled with this fact. For the longest time, since my parents had gotten divorced when I was 7, it had just been the three of us, my mom, my older sister Beca, and myself Isabella Marie Swan but I preferred just being plain old Bella.

We had moved from Forks, Washington to Phoenix, Arizona to be closer to my mom's family after the divorce from Charlie, my father. Beca had been 12 at the time and she totally took care of me most of the time after the divorce. My mom thought she was old enough to babysit me but Beca mostly just tortured me and hung out with her friends.

When Renee and Charlie had been married it had been like living in a nightmare. They fought nonstop about everything. Charlie was the local Police Chief and Renee was a nurse at the local hospital but she was bored with small town life and wanted to live where she could as she put it 'bask in the sun'. In Renee's mind the whole world revolved around her. She was completely oblivious to the feelings of those around her. Renee had told Charlie that Forks was boring and that their marriage that had started as a fiery inferno, had been completely drowned by all the rain that the little town of Forks drizzled upon its inhabitants nonstop. Renee and Charlie had met while she was in nursing school and had gotten pregnant with my older sister, Beca, so Charlie being the responsible guy that he was of course asked Renee to marry him. He absolutely adored Renee. Renee thought that being married to a cop would be exciting and that they could finally leave Forks for a more entertaining locale, when she finished school.

But Renee just said she felt trapped all the time, first by Forks and then by Charlie. She left Charlie once when Beca was 4 years old but came back, when her money quickly had run out, and then the mistake happened, me. Having another baby just complicated Renee's life even more and tied her to Charlie and Forks once again. By the time I was 7 Renee had had enough. She had met a guy who was a radiologist tech at the hospital that was moving to Arizona and decided that moving with him back to her home state of Arizona was the perfect out to leave Charlie and the small town of Forks behind.

Arizona wasn't so bad if you loved to bake in the sun and then freeze your butt off at night. The thing with the radiologist tech didn't last long. He was just a way for Renee to get closer to her family in Phoenix, where she could try to relive her younger days. She partied too much, drank too much, and then the string of boyfriends started. But none of her relationships ever lasted long. She either got bored with them or she liked them so much she smothered them and they left her. Renee was like a chameleon in a relationship, she tried to be whatever the guy she was dating wanted. So who knew what she was really like on the inside, since she was always trying to please the new guy of the month.

Beca and I were left pretty much to our own devices, since whenever Renee wasn't working she was out with a guy. Luckily Beca and I had each other even though I pretty much aggravated her most of the time just by being the little sister who always shadowed behind her. I tried so much to be like Beca all the time, to please Renee, which always pissed Beca off even more, since this meant I was always trying out her clothes and makeup, which on me just always looked ridiculous.

Renee respected Beca more than me, 'the mistake'. Beca was beautiful and popular. She always had an endless stream of friends and admirers, was creative, and was a wonderful dancer, where I was just uncoordinated, frumpy, quiet, and shy. My shoulder length hair never did what I wanted it to, I had too much of Charlie in me, while Beca looked like Renee. My dull brown hair and chocolate eyes of course came from Charlie, while Beca's beautiful light auburn straight hair and blue eyes were totally like Renee.

When Beca moved out after she graduated from high school to go away to college, I was totally left alone. Renee was ecstatic that Beca was going to school in LA because that meant she could visit and go shopping at all the cool LA stores. I was left in the hell that was the burning desert of Arizona with Renee and her endless string of boyfriends.

By the time I was a sophomore in high school, I had found one of my callings, music, completely by accident. My school counselor, Mrs. Landers, had heard me singing to myself one day as I left the almost empty high school one day. I was always humming to myself, that was nothing new but when Mrs. Landers heard me singing to myself she practically dragged me down to the choir room to exhibit me in front of the choir teacher Mr. Franklin. I felt totally silly being put on display to sing for Mr. Franklin. I couldn't sing! I could never do anything right. But of course I did it because what else could I do. Mr. Franklin said I had real talent and from then on I was one of the Choir kids. In my high school in Phoenix there were a number of cliques, the jocks and cheerleaders (always cool), the geeks, the stoners, and then there were the Band kids and Choir kids. I had never fit into any of these categories, so I had always just been a loner until Mr. Franklin heard me sing.

Choir became my safe haven during high school in Phoenix. I could lose myself in the music and eventually I got a bit more comfortable with people paying attention to me, while I sang. I always had stage fright, but once I got started, I was in a whole different world and I could forget being lonely and forget about my caustic relationship with Renee.

That's when Renee met Phil. He had just come back from the Middle East. He had been in the Army Reserves and he had known Renee when they were in high school. Apparently Phil didn't do much of anything except for being in the Reserves. He lived off the money his family left him but you'd never know he had any money because he lived like a pauper. Renee was totally taken with him. They had hooked up at a bar, never a good place to meet a guy in my opinion. And then he just never left. He hung out at our house all day and just watched TV until Renee came home. Renee thought he was so cool because Phil had a boat that he would occasionally take to Lake Pleasant, and he owned a share of an airplane.

I just thought of Phil as 'the Mooch' because he never did anything to help Renee around the house and he didn't work. He never helped with the bills. He never did anything but Renee. He was obnoxious and never thought twice about saying a cruel remark. He drove me crazy! I would come home from school and Phil would of course be there with all 5 of his TV's going at once. I swear he had ADD or something! All the TV's were on different stations. He never finished any house project and he always left a mess wherever he was. Renee would complain about the kitchen being a mess and yell at me to clean it up but I would be dammed, if I would clean up after that mooch!

One day I was in my room practicing a song for Choir and Phil walked by my door that was slightly ajar, as he walked by he yelled "I wouldn't quit my day job if I were you!". That was it! I had to get out of here. I couldn't stand the way Renee acted around Phil and how she morphed into what he wanted her to be and I was totally done with living in the house with Phil there too.

That's when I called Beca. She had graduated with a B.A. in Graphic Design and was still living in LA. Beca and I had become closer after she had moved away. She had met Phil on one of her visits home and hated Phil as much as I did. That's when she suggested that I just move in with Charlie in Forks. I was stunned that she would even suggest it.

We had never been close to our dad, Charlie, and he had never been much of a part of our lives growing up after the divorce. Renee had been forced to send us to visit him in Forks once a year until Beca complained about it one year when she had started high school. She didn't want to leave her friends for the summer. And that was the end of the visits to see Charlie. I had been 10 years old. Charlie would send the occasional birthday card and call on a holiday but that was about it aside from the check that he would religiously send to Renee every month for child support. When Beca turned 18, Renee had called Charlie and bitched on and on to about how the child support would shrink. Charlie being the good guy he was just kept sending the same amount he always had even though Beca was 18. I never understood why Charlie would be so nice to Renee after all the crap that she had put him through.

Beca told me that Charlie would be thrilled to have me living with him and that he was lonely. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That's when Beca told me how Charlie had called her once she started college and offered to help her with tuition and expenses. Renee didn't care how Beca got to college and certainly didn't help her financially once she left for school. Beca and Charlie had gotten closer, since she had moved to LA even though it was only over the phone. She said she would call Charlie and take care of it.

Now I was moving. I was excited and terrified at the same time. I barely knew Charlie but I knew it couldn't be any worse than living with Renee and Phil, so I had agreed.

After Charlie talked to Renee, I never heard the end of it. All Renee would talk about was how she was going to lose the child support payment. Everything was always about her. She didn't care if I was leaving. I was 'the mistake' after all. I was positive that she would be glad to have me gone. And I was thrilled at the thought of getting away from Renee and Phil. The only thing I was going to miss about Phoenix was Choir. I wasn't even sure if the high school in Forks even had a choir program but I didn't care. I had to get out of Arizona!

* * *

_©Neonapple_

_Melting Heart_

_Edited: 03/08/2009_

_Prologue_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing Twilight - SM does.**

**Chapter 1**

**Moving**

I had packed up my room at my mom, Renee's house. It looked like I had never even spent most of my life in this room. The walls were now bare and my only window that had constantly haunted me with the evilness of the Arizona sun was open letting in the baking heat. My bed had been stripped and my small dresser was empty. The only thing I would miss was my desk. I had spent endless hours there writing in my journal about all the things I could never and would never say to people in person. To say I was shy would be an understatement. I lived my life in the books I read, mostly Jane Austen, by writing in my journal, and by losing myself in music. Singing was only something I had recently discovered about myself at the end of my sophomore year in high school. And actually doing it in front of other people terrified me until I became lost in the music. I was broken out of my bubble by the sound of my mom's screeching yell, "Isabella Marie Swan get your butt out here so we can get to the airport!" I closed the door of my former little haven with light blue painted walls and never looked back.

I loaded my 2 bags into the trunk of Renee's sleek red Ford Mustang. I didn't have much to bring with me. Most of my clothes were the type you would wear in the fiery hot sun of the Arizona desert, mostly shorts, tank tops, T-shirts, and my favorite pair of tattered Converse sneakers. I didn't have much clothing, since I hated shopping. Nothing ever looked good on me, so my possessions were minimal, yet another thing that I didn't have in common with Renee.

"Come on Brat! Let's go. Get in." Phil whined.

I quickly climbed into the back seat of the completely useless Mustang. Whoever thought a Mustang was a suitable car for a family of 3 was crazy. And Renee was that because she didn't care that I always had to climb into the back of the 2-door coupe. My older sister, Beca, had always gotten to ride shotgun being Renee's favorite child. I was just 'the mistake' after all. Just one more tie to Charlie, my father. And now it was to him I was seeking a safe haven from Renee and "the Mooch", Phil. I felt like a political prisoner seeking amnesty in Forks, Washington to live with my dad Charlie. I must be as crazy as Renee, because I hardly knew him or remembered the small town of Forks.

There were no tear felt goodbyes at the airport. Just a quick hug from Renee saying to email her once in a while and to call Beca if I needed anything, then there was the hate filled glare from Phil. That was it. I was standing all alone on the sidewalk in front of the Southwest Airlines door at the airport. I was free! I'd worry about Charlie and Forks, when I got there. The next few hours were completely mine to enjoy alone on my flight without the anxiety and loneliness of Arizona being left behind me.

I listened to my iPod the whole way to Washington and wrote in my journal. I felt like I had been pardoned from the hell of the heat in Arizona and I was off to a new adventure, which was crazy because I never had adventures. I was predictable to the T. I planned everything. When people are always criticizing you it's only natural to try to keep the torture to a minimum. So planning and organizing was my way do doing that. If I planned my schedule just right, I would see less of Phil and Renee. If I organized the house, then Renee would bitch at me less. The result was that I was an incurable planner and organization freak, which I guess helped in my schoolwork, since I was in all the college prep courses. I thought how ironic it was that my survival coping mechanism had at least helped me in school. Lost in thought, I was rocked out of my reverie, when the captain came over the loud speaker announcing that we had arrived in Seattle.

I loved Seattle and the smell of the saltwater. On our forced visits to see Charlie, we had mostly done our visiting in Seattle, since there was more to do there for a divorced father and the 2 daughters that he hardly knew. I had only visited Forks a once or twice since the divorce. I just remembered that it was a small town and that it was always green and wet with almost constant drizzle. God, now I was definitely going to have to go shopping! Ugh! I just realized that none of my clothes were suitable for Forks, Washington. I would freeze my butt off and get hypothermia! "Damn I hate shopping!" I muttered to myself as I left the plane. I earned a strange look from the flight attendant as I walked by.

I'd have to get a job or call Beca for a loan. Maybe Charlie would help buy me some clothes at least a coat. I'd hate to ask him for help. I hardly knew him. Renee said I got my stubborn streak from Charlie. Ugh, this was going to be a nightmare. Maybe I should have just stayed in the hell that I knew with Renee and Phil.

Then the worrying began, as I grabbed my bags off the luggage carousel and quickly headed for the sidewalk to find Charlie, bumping into a few people along the way. Ugh, I forgot he would be in his police cruiser.

"Hey Bells!" I hated it when he called me that! I wasn't 7 anymore. Charlie was standing next to the cruiser and awkwardly gave me a quick hug that was barely even a pat on the back. "Ahh . . . let me help you with those bags."

I was in so much shock and worry that I just mumbled "Hi Charlie, ah dad." And let him take my bags. I forgot that he always insisted on being called dad. Renee had never cared. To her being called mom meant she was old, so she was just Renee.

The ride to Forks was almost silent except for the sound of the car's engine. Charlie seemed as uncomfortable as I did. At least I wasn't alone in this predicament. Then the thought hit me – shit I am going to have to be driven to school in the police cruiser! Forks was too small of a town for a public transit system or school bussing. I guess I could walk but I would definitely need to find a job, if I needed a car to get to school. The embarrassment of being dropped off by the town's Police Chief would be something I didn't think I could ever live down. I thought that I would start Forks High School on a clean slate and without any of my embarrassing past but arriving in a police cruiser would squash that as soon as I hit the campus.

"Well Bella I am glad you came to live here. I have missed you kid." I didn't know how to respond so I just nodded back. "I um kinda got you a couple of welcome home gifts." Charlie mumbled.

Ugh, presents, I hated getting presents! It was going to be bad enough to ask Charlie for help in the clothing department. I decided I would call Beca as soon as soon as I was alone and could find my iPhone.

"You didn't have to do that Dad. I didn't come here for you to buy me stuff."

"Well I just thought you may need a couple of things while you were here." Charlie glanced at my thin fleece jacket. "You aren't in Arizona anymore kid . . . So I um got you a few gift certificates, so you could get some warmer clothes and a rain coat, boots, ya know the necessities."

Wow – this was way easier than being with Renee, I would have to beg her to buy me anything I needed for school. Which also explained my serious lack of possessions.

"Ahh thanks, Charlie – Dad." I quickly corrected. "You didn't have to though." I stared out the window again. Everything here was so green. It was so different from the barren brown in Phoenix.

"Well it's no problem, Bells, I want you to be happy here. Oh . . . I . . . uh also got you . . . a car. Nothing fancy, just something to get you around town. Not new or anything . . . maybe you'd like something new, Renee would." Charlie clamed up. I guess he didn't want to talk about Renee.

"You got me an actual car?" I almost squeeked. I never expected this! Maybe this wouldn't' be so bad. It was definitely better than Renee and Phil so far. "Uhh . . . thanks, dad." I didn't know what to say. I wasn't used to people getting me anything and I felt so uncomfortable.

"No problem kid."

We continued the drive in silence until we arrived at Charlie's house. It was the same one that we lived in before the divorce. And there it was . . . my baby! It was almost a rusty red, well mostly rust I admitted, as I got closer. It was a little VW Beetle. It must have been from the 60's or 70's. It definitely had character and I couldn't believe it was mine! My mouth must have been hanging open because, Charlie quickly piped up.

"I bought it off my fishing buddy, who rebuilds engines, it runs great even if it doesn't look so great." He stammered. Charlie looked at me and then quickly looked down at his boots as he got out of the cruiser.

"No dad it's great! Thanks really!"

Charlie carried my bags to my room and told me he'd be downstairs, if I needed anything. And then he left me in my new room. Well it was Beca and mine's old room. Nothing had changed the bunk beds were even still there. Charlie had left some linens out on the bottom bunk. I sat down on the bed and looked around. There was a new desk in the corner and on top of it was a new silver Macbook Pro. Oh my god! Charlie got me a computer! I must be dreaming! I laid down on the bare bed and thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.

* * *

_©Neonapple _

_Melting Heart_

_Edited: 03/08/2009 _

_Chapter 1_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I had stayed up way too late last night making my bed unpacking and organizing my stuff. It seems that when I feel the most uncomfortable the more organized my belongings get. I synced my iPod and iPhone on my new laptop and then I surfed the Internet till way too late. Charlie had pizza delivered and I snuck down for a couple of slices, while he watched ESPN. I felt like a stranger in my own home. Well I guess I was. But I felt free too. Charlie didn't hover over me and he just let me get comfortable.

While exploring my new laptop, I happily discovered that Forks High School had received a huge technology grant from the Gates Foundation, so Microsoft had outfitted the whole school and surrounding area with great WiFi access. Since Forks was such a small town, there was basically WiFi everywhere you went. Forks High School even had a very helpful website that had the campus map and a logon so you could get your grades and upload your homework. This seemed just so strange, that such a little town could have such advanced technology. I guess I couldn't hate Bill Gates and the evil Microsoft company too much even though I still loved my new Mac and trusty old iPod and iPhone. At least I could still be 'plugged in' as much or maybe even more than I was in Phoenix.

As I rushed to the shower to get ready I stubbed my toe and practically tumbled into the small bathroom that boasted yellow flowers on the wallpaper. Renee had decorated it and Charlie never changed anything that she had done to the house. Frowning at the wallpaper, I cursed at my hair which wouldn't do anything right of course, so I just let it fall in its lazy waves across my shoulders. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I realized that I wasn't going to have to go through the façade of putting on makeup here, since Renee wouldn't be here to bitch at me. 'Why can't you just try to look nice like your sister? Beca is so pretty Bella and you are just so . . .' I had heard those words way too often from Renee. As I pushed the memory to the back of my mind, I stumbled down the stairs. Stairs, I was going to have to get used to that. Renee lived in a 1 story ranch house in Phoenix with no basement.

I quickly downed a glass of orange juice and rushed out the door to my 'new' car, well new to me. Driving . . . I was going to have to get used to that too. Although I had my license, I had rarely ever driven myself anywhere preferring to take the bus to school. But here there was no bus and no mass transit, so I revved up the engine of my new baby. The VW's engine was loud but I loved it. It had old car smell, like it had been sitting in someone's driveway for way too long, just waiting for me to drive it. Stick shift, right, ok – as I grinded into 3rd gear, I winced and took mental note to ask Charlie to teach me how to drive a stick. I bet that would be just a thrilling experience!

As I drove into the parking lot of Forks High School, I glanced at my watch and saw I had 20 min till school started but I had to stop at the office first to get my schedule and school computer login info. There were a number of small red brick buildings with numbers on each one and one prominently labeled 'Office" on a large white sign with black letters. I walked into the small administration office and I must have startled the secretary behind the desk because she clearly didn't look like she was expecting anyone. She was dressed as casually as a student and her hair was a white mass of short curls. This was definitely not the business like atmosphere I was used to for a school office. There was a basket with a plastic floral arrangement on the front desk next to a bunch of wire baskets willed with papers.

"Do you need any help dear?" The woman behind the counter asked sweetly. "I am Mrs. Cope. Oh! You must be Isabella Swan, the Chief's daughter. I heard you'd be coming in today." She started rustling some papers clearly looking for something that I later realized was her computer mouse.

"Just Bella, thanks. I stopped to get my schedule and stuff."

Mrs. Cope was clicking through screens on the computer, while she scrunched her eyes at the LCD computer screen. "I'll print it all out for you dear in a jiffy. I am still trying to get used to all these new computers."

The laser printer in the corner started to hum and I concentrated at my abused and very loved Converse sneakers. God everyone must know I am coming! This is such a small town. I bet I would be the biggest news of the day at school. Ugh, more unwanted attention. All I wanted to do was disappear into the school masses like I had in Phoenix.

"Here you are honey, a campus map, your schedule, and the directions to logon to your school computer account. Oh, and Chief Swan called ahead to make sure that you were scheduled for Choir practice. Have a good day dear." With all the dear's and honey's I thought I was transported back into the 1950's instead of 2008. How had Charlie known about Choir? Beca. She must have told him. Renee certainly wouldn't have.

"Um . . . thanks Mrs. Cope."

I walked back outside and silently thanked the weatherman that it was going to be a balmy 65 degrees today and no rain even though it was the second week of September. I didn't have any clothes that were up to the Washington weather standards yet and I was going to have to do some unwanted shopping as soon as I could. I was dressed in my favorite pair of jeans that were tattered along the hems from being a tad too long. I was, as I liked to say a 'vertically challenged' 5'3" tall. So all my jeans tended to be a bit too long. I was also wearing my favorite blue tank top under my old gray hoodie. Combined with my very worn Converses, I was comfortable but by no means a fashion plate.

By this time other students had started to arrive and I was studying my schedule trying to figure out where my first period English class, with Mrs. Fowley was when I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry!" I mumbled not looking up.

"Hi! I am Eric Yorkie. You must be Isabella Swan!" I suddenly looked up into a very excited pair of muddy brown eyes. "Where is your first period? I have Spanish with Mrs. Goff in building 6." He talked so fast, it was like he was speed talking. He then smiled at me expectantly with a huge grin on his face. I inwardly sighed.

"Um . . . I have English with Mrs. Fowley in building 4?" The way it came out of my mouth sounded like a question. Ok I was now resigned that today was going to be a day of 'torture the new girl'.

"Great! I can walk you there. It's on my way. By the way you can have lunch with my friends and me today, if you want. I play trombone in band and I know that you will just love hanging out with us!" Did this guy ever shut up? As we neared building 4, I thanked Eric for his help and hoped I would find a table alone for lunch.

I walked into the classroom to find everyone getting settled into their seats. I walked up to the desk and introduced myself to Mrs. Fowley, who immediately called class to order and made me stand in front of the class to introduce me. "Class! This is Isabella Swan. Please welcome her to our class. Isabella here is this quarter's reading list and syllabus." As Mrs. Fowley handed me a bunch of papers, there were suddenly a few catcalls from some guys in the room and some murmurs of 'hi'. Luckily, I found a seat near the back of the room and the class began.

I was digging through my backpack, when I left a nudge on my shoe.

"Psst Isabella! . . . hey I am Alice Cullen welcome to the fashion pit of Washington." She said with a hushed light laugh. "Let me know if you need anything. I know absolutely everything that is going on here and what's going to happen. Although nothing much ever does."

Ok, maybe today wasn't going to be so bad this Alice girl seemed nice and normal unlike the Yorkie kid.

"Um just Bella ok. Do you happen to know where the nearest mall is? I need to do some shopping for the weather here. I am completely unprepared." I whispered. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. Why had I said all that? I didn't know who this girl was even if she did seem ok. She didn't need to know that much about me.

"Oh shopping! Yippy! I love to shop. I can definitely help you in that department."

I looked down frowning at my notebook. Ugh, this girl is going to do a makeover project of me! I could see it now, as I glanced at her polished Coach leather boots and Chanel handbag.

"We'll plan our shopping strategy at lunch." Alice declared in a quiet triumph.

At least I wasn't going to have to sit with Yorkie but that also meant that I couldn't hide at my own quiet table for lunch either.

The classes continued to drone on and I robotically went from 2nd period Spanish, with Mrs. Goff, where she of course introduced me to the class in Spanish – to 3rd Period History with Mr. Lane, who just waved me to an empty seat – to 4th period lunch – finally.

As I walked through the hallways, people were practically falling over themselves to introduce themselves to me. I immediately forgot their names as soon as they spoke them. One kid named Mike Newton, absolutely would not let me walk to 4th period lunch by myself.

"Oh I heard you were in Choir. So am I!" He was almost beaming with this knowledge.

How the hell did he know I was in Choir? He just kept talking at me while I silently walked through the lunch line. Grabbing a coke and a side salad I just kept walking through the line. After I paid for my meal, I saw Alice waving at me like she was directing in the landing of a 747 airplane.

"See ya later Mike." I mumbled. As I weaved through the tables desperately trying to concentrate on not dropping my lunch as my backpack slid down my arm. All I needed was to drop my salad on an unsuspecting student's head and I'd be known as 'salad girl' for the next two years. I passed what must have been the Band table, because Eric Yorkie was trying to get my attention to sit down next to him. I diverted my eyes to pretend like I hadn't seen him, as I continued on toward Alice's arm signals.

"Well it's about time Bella! We desperately need to plan." Alice's voice was almost pixie like in nature and she actually looked like a pixie too with short spiky black hair and blue eyes. She waved me to a seat beside her. "Everyone this is Bella!" Alice declared triumphantly. I felt like I was the freak at a carnival that everyone was staring at. I looked around the table at 3 pairs of expectant eyes. "This is my beloved Jasper Whitlock, and next to him is my meathead brother Emmett, and next to him is his girlfriend Rosalie Hale."

"Hey that meathead is my knight in football armor!" Rosalie scornfully declared as she wound her slender arm around Emmett's shoulders.

Obviously Alice's brother Emmett was on the football team. He was definitely built for it with muscles that seemed endless and Rosalie seemed to be marking her territory there. No problem I thought. Jocks defiantly were not for me. Jasper and Emmett just kept eating their lunches, while Alice kept talking.

"Oh you'll meet Edward Masen later, he usually sits with us too. He's our cousin and he lives with Emmett and me. Edward must be in the Choir room again practicing – piano. He never stops!" Alice groaned. "Now back to shopping! Rose, Bella is in dire need of a shopping trip and you and I are definitely going to have to show her the ropes, so she doesn't buy all her new clothes at Newton's Store in town. They only have camping clothes and stuff like that but I guess we could find you a cool jacket there if we have to . . . ." Alice kept planning our shopping trip with Rosalie and I zoned out while I picked at my salad and sipped my coke. What had I gotten myself into?

When the bell rang, Alice declared that we would get together later to plan our shopping strategy more. She grabbed my iPhone that I had sitting on the lunch table and quickly typed her name and contact info into it. "See you later!" She cheerfully said as she practically danced out of the cafeteria.

I looked at my schedule. 5th Period Biology with Mr. Molina. I scanned the map and headed off to the second half of my day of torture. Mr. Molina warmly welcomed me at his desk and pointed me to the only empty seat in the room. Everyone was of course paired off for labs at the long black tables in the classroom.

When I saw my seat and my lab partner, I practically stumbled over thin air and dropped my Biology syllabus between my stool and my new lab partner's. My lab partner, was gorgeous to say the very least! This guy should be a Calvin Klein model not sitting next to me in my Biology class. He had unruly bronze colored hair and emerald green eyes that I couldn't keep from staring into. I just stood there dumbfounded for what seemed like forever but he quickly leaned down between our stools and picked up my dropped syllabus, which I had already forgotten that I had dropped.

"Hi, I am Edward Masen. I think you dropped this." Edward handed me the paper and I stumbled into the stool next to him dropping my backpack on the ground. I felt like my insides were made of jell-o.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I croaked out. I let my hair fall over my shoulder separating me from Edward's view and I tried my best to not look at him again. Just concentrate on the lecture - get out your notebook and take notes you dimwit – I told myself. Mr. Molina had already started the lecture, so I dug through my bag searching for my notebook and favorite pen. Oh god, how was I going to get through the next hour?!

**A/N: I am thinking about doing Edward perspective next. What do you think? BTW: I own nothing - not even my house.**

* * *

_©Neonapple_

_Melting Heart_

_Edited: 03/08/2009_

_Chapter 2_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you so much to 'Alice is my sister' & 'Sierra Swan' for your insightful reviews, which have inspired not only my dialogue technique but also to keep going with this story. So this Chapter is for you guys!**_

_**On another note – just to be clear this is an **__**All Human**__** story just in case I hadn't made that clear but I did list it in the story description.**_

_**And as always, I don't own anything Twilight - SM does – I only own my Hardcover 4 Book Set of the Twilight Series that I got for Christmas and my tattered Twilight movie stubs. Oh . . .but I do own the character of Beca, she is all mine.**_

**Chapter 3**

EPOV:

Her warm chocolate eyes beckoned to me. Her face was out of focus but those eyes. God, I could drown in those eyes and be happy until I took my last breath. "Don't leave Edward. Stay . . . please . . ." How could I leave? I felt like I was being pulled to those eyes and that voice . . . oh just the sound of her voice was haunting and it sent shivers to tingle all the nerves in my body that I didn't even think existed. If I could only get closer to her, she was too far away to touch. I reached my fingers out as far as I could . . . for the little piece of heaven that seemed just beyond my grasp. "I need you Edward please just stay a little longer . . . "

BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm buzzer loudly screeched in my ear. "Ugh! No!" My hand slammed on the alarm clock. Why can't I have just 30 more minutes of sleep with those eyes? Maybe if I could just get farther in this dream that kept plaguing me. But no instead of reaching her in my dream, the beautiful girl with the warm chocolate eyes always eluded me. She always slipped just out of my reach every time I had the dream – the same god dammed dream all the time! I didn't know how much more of it I could take. Instead of finally reaching her in my dream, I always felt the cold metallic button of my alarm clock, finally silencing the hateful sound that took me away from my favorite pair of eyes.

BANG BANG BANG! "Edward! You'd better hurry or Emmett and I are going to leave you behind!" My cousin Alice slammed her hand on my door as she cheerfully chirped and danced by my bedroom door.

Ever since I had moved to Forks, Washington after the death of my mother before my freshman year in high school, I was stuck in this rainy hell that never let any sunshine into its town limits. Before Forks I lived in Chicago and everything had been great, well as great as it can be for a single mother, who worked way too much for too little money and a preteen son could be.

My mother, Elizabeth had left my father, ugh if you could call him that a long time ago. I barely remembered him, until mom died. I really just thought of my father as the 'sperm donor', who had beaten and abused my mom. I was only 4 years old when the 'sperm donor', Edward Sr. started belting me around and that's when Elizabeth had decided to leave for good. Now my mom was gone, a car accident. I didn't like to think about it much. I was supposed to be in the car with her but she was running late to pick me up from my piano lesson, when . . . now all I had left was the 'sperm donor's' name which I hated, Edward.

When my mom died the 'sperm donor' had shown up to the funeral, yelling at my Aunt Esme that I was his son and that he was going to take me to live with him. But my Aunt Esme had other plans. She and her husband, Carlisle Cullen had already gotten a lawyer to make things official. Even though Elizabeth had sole custody of me and had legally stated in her final wishes that Esme would be my primary custodian, if anything ever happened. The 'sperm donor' kept hassling them until Carlisle threw a bunch of money at him and we hadn't heard from Edward Sr. again. Now I was living with my mother's sister Esme, her husband Carlisle, and their two kids Alice and Emmett. Alice and I were the same age and in our junior year of high school but Emmett was a year older and was a senior.

Scrubbing my fists against my eyes, I looked at the clock again. Shit! Alice and Emmett would leave in 5 minutes, if I didn't get my ass downstairs. I ran to my bathroom. It was something I still wasn't used to, my very own bathroom. I brushed my teeth and glanced at the mess that was my hair. It never did anything that I wanted it to, so fuck it. I just ran my fingers through it and grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs crashing into Emmett along the way at the bottom of the stairs. He had a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey Edward! You almost made me drop my breakfast!" Emmett groaned.

"That's probably your 5th piece of toast anyways, so what would it matter?" I teased back.

"I am a growing boy ya know. Gotta keep up my strength for football practice!" Emmett mumbled around his mouthful of toast.

"Boys, boys! Calm down. You guys had better get going or you will all be late." Esme's soothing voice always reminded me of my mom

"Come on b-o-y-s!" Alice chirped as she drug out the sound of the letters just to piss us off, as she danced out of our reach and out the doorway.

As we all climbed into the Silver Volvo, Emmett of course yelled "Shotgun!"

I drove. The Volvo was supposed to be mine and I did love how sleek it looked and the engine purred so softly that you could hardly tell the ignition was on. But this was just another thing I still hadn't gotten used to, having my own car. It had been 2 years of all these niceties, since I had come to live with my aunt and uncle but I still swore that someday, maybe if I made enough money I could pay back Esme and Carlisle for being so good to me. But I guess love isn't something you can pay back with money . . .

"What is eating you Edward?" Emmett complained

"Nothing, nothing." I murmured. "Just thinking about my piano composition." That would shut Emmett up. Nothing killed Emmett's questioning like my talking about my music.

"Oh Edward, your composition is beautiful and if you practice it any more on the piano your fingers will fall off and make some poor girl very sad someday!" Alice beamed in the back seat.

"Yuck Alice. You are my little sister you can't talk like that!" Emmett spat out.

"What?" Alice chimed so innocently. "It wasn't like I was going to say exactly what that poor girl would be missing when Edward lost his fingers."

I rolled my eyes and swore to myself I wouldn't talk the rest of the way to school. All I wanted to do was drone on through my classes today, until I could get the choir room and get my hands on the piano again. I could just feel that something was off on my composition but I just couldn't figure it out yet. It had something to do with those warm chocolate eyes that had been haunting me in my sleep . . .

"Edward! Watch out you almost hit Eric Yorkie!" Alice screeched.

I slammed my foot on the brake as I slid into our usual parking space. Strange, an old rusty VW was parked next to us. No one usually parked by my car.

As I got out of the car, I heard Yorkie yelling. "Hey man! Watch it! You would have crippled the band's trombone section, if you had hit me!" Yorkie stomped past me and started running like he had suddenly seen Santa Clause come to life before his eyes.

Whatever . . . I thought. The band would definitely not miss Yorkie. He had hopes of being 1st chair this year but I sincerely doubted he would make it. I had heard him practicing his scales in the Band room. It was located next door to the Choir room where I spent most of my free time, when I wasn't in class or when I could get out of a class. The school's piano wasn't as good as the one that Esme had bought for me but it served its purpose, so I could get through the tedious school day and stay sane.

I walked like a zombie through all my morning classes hardly paying attention. I was still being haunted by the eyes in my dream. Plus I had stayed up way too late last night looking through an old photo album that my mom had made, so that had also contributed to my zoning out. I skipped 4th period lunch, with Alice and our usual crew in favor of going to the Choir room to practice. I wasn't hungry, even though I had missed breakfast. I'd grab a coke later to get me through the rest of the day. Nothing like a sugar and caffeine rush to keep you going.

I heard the bell ring, as I stuffed my leather bound composition book back into my backpack. Great, yet another day of 5th period Biology with Mr. Molina. The class number wasn't even and I had gotten stuck with having no lab partner, which suited me just fine. I didn't want to waste my time listening to some girl click her gum during labs or hear about some poor guy's girl friend problems. I pretty much kept to myself except for in Choir. I didn't sing. I just played the piano for the Choir class, which was being taught by Miss. Ashby this year. It was my penance for being able to have free use of the piano there, whenever I wanted. Occasionally I would play accompaniments for soloists but that was the extent of my interest in Choir – the piano.

I took my seat at my stool at my empty lab table and got out my notebook getting prepared to zone out again and do my imitation of being in deep thought as I took notes. The second bell rang and I heard Mr. Molina talking to someone.

I looked up and felt this tingle run through my body. Mr. Molina was handing some papers to a new girl and was pointing in my direction. God she was beautiful, no beautiful didn't even come close. She was a goddess. She had soft brown hair flowing around her shoulders and she was nibbling on her lip as she started to walk towards my lab table. What I wouldn't give to be that lip right now and feel that nibble. She looked blankly into my eyes, like I had scared her. She looked like a deer staring into the headlights of a semi truck. And that's when I noticed her eyes more closely - they were my eyes, the ones in my dream! The warm chocolate eyes that always melted my insides at night and had been haunting me for months on end.

Just then she tripped and practically fell onto the stool beside me dropping a paper as she stumbled. I quickly reached down to grab the paper that she had dropped. As I bent down, her hair lightly brushed past my face and I could smell the heavenly scent of vanilla. This must me a dream – am I still sleeping I thought? No I could still smell her hair and something else, some light aroma of soap. Lavender I decided. Esme had tons of lavender growing in the back yard and I could always smell it through my window at home.

A million things were running through my mind. Where did she come from? Who was she? Was she real? Did she have a boyfriend? Will she marry me? Whoa! Where the hell did that one come from? Say something you idiot! Don't just sit there and hold her paper!

"Hi, I am Edward Masen. I think you dropped this." I handed her the paper as she dropped her backpack onto the ground. Waiting . . . waiting . . . please say something. I was inwardly pleading.

"Hi, I'm Bella." She croaked out.

She let her soft hair fall over her shoulder and it hid her face. Shit! What did I do? Did I scare her? Did I say something wrong? Crap! I hadn't had time to take a shower this morning. Did I smell? Oh my god, my dream girl was sitting beside me and she was completely ignoring me, as she got ready to take notes on Mr. Molina's lecture. It was one thing to have a mystery girl torment me in my dreams at night – that I could handle. But it was an entirely different torture to sit so close to her in real life and have her act like I didn't even exist.

There was no lab today, so she wouldn't be forced to talk to me. Just a long hour of a lecture to torture me, while I inhaled her heavenly scent and made me suffer feeling like I was burning in the 7th circle of hell. I had to find out more about her. She said her name was Bella. Bella what? I needed Alice. Alice knew absolutely everything that was going down on campus even before it actually did. She was kind of creepy like that sometimes, like she had a 6th sense.

I rummaged through my backpack and grabbed out my cell phone. I hid it under the lab table. If I got caught texting in class, I'd lose my phone and get an unwanted talk from Esme and Carlisle. Then Emmett would tease me endlessly on why I had lost my cell. But I just had to know.

_- E: Alice have you heard of a new girl in school?_

I didn't want to give too much away. If Alice knew too much from my perspective, she would meddle and I didn't know if I could handle that, when I was sitting next to my angel.

_- A: Oh yeah – I met her in 1st period – Bella Swan she's the Police Chief's daughter. She's great I can't wait for you to meet her!_

_- E: K – just heard some kids talking about her._

I didn't want Alice to know that I was sitting right next to Bella right now. All I wanted to do was go hide in the Choir room. Calm down. Calm down. I pleaded with myself. Breathe. I realized I had been holding my breath and now I inhaled deeply and was hit again with her compelling heavenly scent. Beside me Bella twitched and darted her eyes to stare at me behind her shield of soft hair. She did it so fast that I wasn't sure she actually did it. If Alice knew Bella, then she would be around. This was a good thing right? I found my angel, my muse that started my current composition. God I absolutely cannot fuck this up.

I had never had an official girlfriend but I had kissed a couple of girls at a few parties over the last 2 years in high school, drinking had been involved – probably some drinking / kissing game . . . But right now I couldn't even think of who they had been or what they had looked like. All I could think of were the eyes that had been haunting me in my dreams and now those same eyes had found mine and it wasn't even a dream! She was real! Ok. Ok. Calm. Calm. Alice knew her . . . I'd definitely see more of her. And Biology was definitely going to become my favorite subject. Carlisle would be so happy if my grades went up in Biology, since he was a doctor at the local hospital.

I had to plan. I needed to get to know Bella. I had to get to the Choir room – I could hear the notes in my mind flowing. But right now I was content to just stare at my Bella. Where the hell did that come from? It wasn't like she belonged to me. But I was definitely under her spell. Would she be my muse? I didn't want to think about her rejecting me.

Suddenly behind the notes in my mind I could see Bella with me, holding my hand. My hands were intertwined with hers and then were suddenly on her shoulders pulling her closer, her vanilla and lavender scent flowing around my face. Her soft lips were closer, closer. I closed my eyes.

RING! Fuck! What happened? Biology ended and I looked up to see Bella Swan quickly walking to the door. It almost looked like she was running away. Away from me. She stubbed her toe on the way out and quietly swore under her breath. I smiled. I was going to find out more about her. I had to figure her out. I needed to – I just couldn't explain it but it felt like my entire existence depended on it.

_**A/N: It was fun to play in Edward's head – it completely absorbed me. I think we'll hear more of EPOV in this story so don't worry.**_

* * *

_© Neonapple_

_Melting Heart_

_Edited: 03/08/2009_

_Chapter 3_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and the new alert adds. You guys rock and make me want to keep going with this little adventure. Some readers are too worried that E&B will fall in love too fast. But who knows? I won't tell! You'll just have to figure it out as I do. One thing is for sure, no one knows what is going on!**_

_**Oh also I have been told I have some spelling or grammatical errors, but I have no 'beta' yet to help me proof, so it's only me working on this. I will try to do my proofreading more meticulously but a second pair of eyes also helps sometimes.**_

_**I have also had some requests for more clothing descriptions . . . never fear Alice will save the day in that department!**_

_**And as always, I don't own anything Twilight - SM does – and I just realized that I don't even own my tattered Twilight movie stubs – I think I recycled them to help save the planet. (Damn global warming!) Oh . . .but I do own the character of Beca, she is still all mine.**_

_When we last left E&B they spent a very interesting first class together in 5__th__ period Biology on Bella's first day of school. Just to make it clearer, it is still early in the school year but Bella didn't get to Forks until maybe the second week of school or so, so that's why everyone else in the swing of their schedule except her plus the fact that she is new and they have all been there before. _

**Chapter 4**

BPOV:

Ugh! Could that class have been any more uncomfortable? And I probably looked like an ass tripping out the door as I tried to escape the hell of Mr. Molina's 5th period Biology class. I had written down a bunch in my notebook during the lecture but I wasn't sure if any of it was coherent. For all I knew, I may have written out the lyrics to _**Paramore's 'I cought Myself'**_. I'd definitely have to check the syllabus and see what we were supposed to be going over and read the chapter in my Biology book. Great! My first day and I am already behind! Ok, focus. Trig next period with Mr. Carlson. Math is not my favorite subject but at least I'd be able to use the scientific calculator my iPhone finally.

Mr. Carlson, introduced me to the class, so once again I stared down another momentary humiliation. As I sat down in my seat near the back of the room, I dug out my book and my notebook. Pencil for this class definitely – I chose my favorite #7 mechanical pencil that I had religiously been using for about three years now. I had probably gone through more than a dozen eraser replacements and scores of lead refills. But I loved never having to sharpen a pencil. As I got myself organized, a folded paper was shoved onto the corner of my desk.

_- Hi, I'm Rob Patin, welcome to period 5 'hell with numbers', you must be Isabella Swan. Everyone has been buzzing about your arrival since last week. – R_

I looked up into a most magnificent pair of blue piercing eyes that apparently belonged to this Rob guy. He looked tall maybe 6' tall at least, if not more. But everyone looks tall to me the 'vertically challenged one'. He had thick eyebrows but not like a uni-brow or anything, very tidy. And his hair was a dark brown not too long but not too short, not messy but not too tidy defiantly product in there. Clean cut I decided – cares about his looks. But nice? Definitely a bit forward.

_- Hi, Just Bella thanks. I wish everyone would stop buzzing, I might have to start reminding people that my dad carries a gun. Or maybe I will just get a stun gun and buzz people back. – B_

I handed the note back with my scrawl on the bottom of his note. Maybe I would scare him and he would leave me alone. As he read the note, he smiled. Damn! No such luck. He started scrawling again and handed the folded paper back.

_- You are definitely different I'll give ya that. It's hard to get a smile out of me especially when I am being tortured with Trig. What class do you have next? I have Gym then Choir. – R_

I rolled my eyes as I started reading. Great I have my next two classes with this guy! I just wanted to melt into red brickwork of the school building walls. Ugh and gym was not my favorite subject. The only thing I was halfway decent at was volleyball but put a racket or bat in my hand and I might send someone to the emergency room. And my least favorite class Gym was sandwiched in between Trig and Choir, the latter was my favorite haven. I then realized that I was going to have to spend three classes in a row each day with this guy, Rob. I glanced at him again, as I thought what to write back. He was apparently expecting an answer even though he appeared to be paying attention to Mr. Carlson because he caught me glancing at him and he hid a small smile. Oh crap. Keep it light, you don't want to make an enemy but you also don't want to create an unwanted admirer. Not that I had ever had any of those.

I had only had one boyfriend if you could call it that, when I was in junior high. His name was Jacob Black. We had always been friends since we had moved to Arizona, when Renee left Charlie. Jacob was a goofy kid and always made me smile, until the summer right before I turned 14 before 9th grade. And he kissed me and declared that we were now dating. Then every time any guy talked to me at school, even if it was during a class project, Jake would get pissed off. Like I belonged to him or something. Well it only lasted about 4 weeks and then I was done with Jacob and our friendship had been burned down to the ground right along with our dating disaster. He was the first boy I had ever kissed, the only one. No sparks no tingling, no nothing but wet and slobber – yuck. I decided after that, I was going to wait for something special. Whatever special was - I had no clue.

_- Cool I'll see you in Gym and Choir later. First I'll kill you with some type of sporting equipment and then I'll make you deaf with my singing. – B_

I handed the note back quickly and decided to start paying attention to class. As Rob read it he actually laughed out loud and tried to cover it up with a couple of coughs.

"Mr. Patin do you need to see the nurse?" Mr. Carlson inquired as the thick horn-rimmed glasses slid down Mr. Carlson's nose.

"No sir. Thanks." Rob coughed out with a grin behind his hand.

Wonderful, how and I going to survive this? Why is everyone so interested in 'the new girl'? I wasn't so special. Renee made that abundantly clear to me all the time. I was just 'the mistake' who was now a refugee holed up with a father that didn't even know her. How did I let Beca talk me into this? I was going to call her as soon as I got home from school. Well, I revised thinking again, as soon as she gets home from work. It least I would have more to complain to her about, because by that time I would have had to deal with Charlie again. Oh Beca are you going to get an earful, I thought! Maybe I should have stayed in the hell that I knew instead of trading it for a new one.

When the bell rang I tried to get to the girl's locker room as soon as I could before anyone else accosted me in the hallway but then I bumped into some guy. I kept my head down and mumbled "Sorry." And tried to keep going.

"Hey, you are Isabella Swan right? I am Tyler Crowley. I am in Band I play trumpet."

He said this like I was supposed to be impressed.

"Uh hum, just Bella thanks." I quickly replied and nodded. I tried to keep my sights on the girls' locker room door just ahead of me. If I could just get close enough . . .

"Well I am sure that we'll be seeing a lot more of each other since the band room and the choir room are right next to each other." Tyler grinned like his teeth would envelop his ears, if he kept grinning any wider.

"Right." I shuffled by him and into my temporary safe haven of the girls' locker room.

I walked in and grabbed a clean uniform and heard the chatter of girls all around me. Searching out a locker away from everyone else, I heard a pixie like voice that I immediately recognized, Alice.

"Be-llll-aaaaa! Bella! Over here!" Alice again was waving over to me like she was on a landing strip.

I sighed. I did need to talk to her about the dreaded shopping thing. I needed to get that over with.

"Hi Alice. What's up?" I said as I opened a locker and started to get dressed. The t shirt I had grabbed was a bit too snug around my breasts. Great. "Hold on I need to look for another shirt. This one is too small." I started back to the clean laundry bin. But Alice grabbed my arm.

"Oh they are all the same size and horrid! A nasty cotton blend and all shrunk to hell!" Alice whined. We are all cursed with it. I suggest wearing a hoodie or sweatshirt over top. Alice said.

Well I was already wearing my gray hoodie that zipped up the front over my blue tank top. So I just swapped my tank for the too small uniform T-shirt that prominently read 'Forks High School' across my breasts and swapped my tattered jeans for gray shorts that accompanied the outfit.

"Ok let the torture begin." I mumbled to myself. Alice grabbed my arm as she skipped out of the locker room dragging me with her.

"I have it all planned out Bella. I'll pick you up this Saturday morning and you and I are going shopping. What do you think? Port Angeles or Seattle? We could of course find the basics in Port Angeles but in Seattle we could really do everything! I started a list of the basics and the definite essentials. But I need to see what you already have and I need to get you into some decent light, so I can see where we are going to go with colors . . . So can I come by your house later this week?" Alice was beaming.

"Umm sure? I guess. I definitely need some stuff or I am going to freeze my ass of here and be drenched in rain all the time." I stammered.

"Per-fect!" Alice chirped! "Oh did you meet Rob already? He is waving to you!"

I looked up in the direction Alice indicated. "Oh . . . yeah, we just had Trig last period. What is today's gym torture Alice?" I said trying desperately to change the subject.

"Ahh? Tennis I think. Rob is definitely yummy by the way and really nice too from what I hear – but I have my Jazzy, so I wouldn't know any specifics on Rob." Alice replied.

"O – K, You had better watch out or I might send someone to the emergency room." I frowned as I eyed the tennis balls and racquets. I wanted to keep away from the Rob topic.

Alice giggled. But by the end of class I had hit each one of the players that I had been doubled with along with the opposing doubles teams. In all, I think I hit at least 6 unsuspecting people with wayward tennis balls. In the last match I was paired with Alice and Rob was paired with Tyler. I regretted hitting Alice but for Rob and especially Tyler I felt no regret. Tyler especially deserved it.

After the game Rob walked up to me and Alice, brushing his hair away from his deep blue eyes. "Well I guess you did warn me." He laughed. "Maybe I could help you with that backhand sometime."

"Oh, I could backhand you." Hell where did that come from? Alice just giggled at my remark and dragged me to the locker room. Leaving a smiling Rob and a scowling Tyler in our wake.

As we changed, Alice informed me that she had Trig next. But would call me later about shopping. I threw the uniform into one of the hampers and grabbed my tank and jeans to pull on.

"You'd think she'd at least try to keep her boobs covered! And not flirt all over the place, poor Rob." Some unknown muffled voice sounded from around the locker corner.

"Well Lauren, she is from Arizona, maybe they all dress like sluts down there." An onslaught of hushed giggles ensued.

Apparently the first voice was from a girl named Lauren. But the second . . . ?

"Well Jessica, after she practically sent my darling Tyler to the hospital with a concussion after hitting him on the head twice, I think I'll be safe but you'd better watch Mike. You don't know how easy the Swan girl may be after all." Lauren remarked with a sneer in her voice.

As I zipped my gray hoodie up half way over my blue tank, I calmly kept walking by the two girls, who I now knew as Lauren and Jessica. They immediately clammed up, when they saw me. I'd be sure to steer clear from them as well as Mike and Tyler, who had already both accosted me in the hallway today. I didn't need a drama queen war on my hands. All I wanted to do was get to Choir and see, if I would be able to again find my save haven here in my music.

I walked toward the music building. It looked like two red oval-shaped brick buildings that shared a common walkway and office area. After walking into the main door and the office and walkway area, I could hear a piano to my left being played in what was sure to be the choir room, since a large white sign with big black lettering read 'CHOIR' with an arrow pointing to the left and another arrow pointed to the right reading 'BAND'.

I calmly walked into the office where I saw two teachers talking to each other. One was a woman in her mid – late 30's, who had a short blonde bob and wore a long flowing dress with large flowers and brown leather Birkenstocks. She looked like she could easily fit into the 60's or 70's. The other teacher was maybe in his forties and had a bit of a paunch to his middle.

"Um, excuse me? I am Bella Swan. I am here for Choir. I am looking for Miss. Ashby?"

"Oh excuse me Larry, um Mr. Hoffman. This must be my new prized voice talent all the way from sunny Arizona!" Miss. Ashby smiled warmly and put her arm around my shoulder. Let me show you the practice rooms and the Choir room, oh I hope you like our facilities and of course you'll need to meet Edward. He plays the piano for us. Oh and I'll need you to do your try out this week, so I can figure out who to pair you with for duets and such."

Miss. Ashby kept talking but I had tuned her out. We started walking through the walkway and then into the choir room. The room was circular on one side with acoustic tiles on the walls and ceilings with a huge piano in the center of the room near the conductor's podium. No one was at the piano, though so I hoped it was another Edward that played and not the one from Biology. I didn't know if I could sing in front of the 'Calvin Klein' model, so I pushed that to the back of my mind. Weak rays of afternoon sunshine were dancing on the green industrial looking carpet from wide thin windows that surrounded the top of the ceiling of the whole room.

"Uh and these are our practice rooms." Miss. Ashby pointed to a number of small rooms that looked more like closets with no windows rather than actual rooms. "There is a sliding sign on each practice room, so that no one will disturb you, if you are practicing. So just slide the sign to 'OCCUPIED', when you need to practice."

The signs reminded me of airplane bathroom signs more than anything else. The only thing they didn't do was light up in a red color and ding. Couldn't it have read "PRACICE IN SESSION" or something better than "OCCUPIED"? Oh well at least it looked like each practice room was acoustically sound, so I could practice without anyone bothering me and vice versa. And it looked like there were microphones in each room, so there must be a recording studio setup somewhere.

"Oh and the practice room on the far end has the upright piano, incase you need to practice with an accompaniment." Miss. Ashby continued. "We are still doing try outs in the office for this year, so when I call you in, you can do your audition, so you haven't missed anything yet."

Miss. Ashby walked away and I quickly found a chair and started to dig through my backpack. I took a swig of water from my water bottle and hoped that I had packed my music folder. I had to have something decent to sing for an audition that I was not expecting today! Crap! I guess I could always do something from memory . . .

I could hear other people talking as they streamed into the choir room. But I continued to dig through my bag frantically thinking of what I could sing for an audition. I heard someone sit down at the piano and start to play but I was too absorbed in my mission.

"Hey there Bella! You really blew the wind out of me in gym today." Rob said as he slid into the chair next to mine and bumped my shoulder.

Not looking up, since I didn't want to look into his deep blue eyes again, I just smiled. "Well I did warn you. I can be dangerous, when provoked."

_**A/N: Sorry to leave it there but I have to . . . **_

* * *

_© Neonapple_

_Melting Heart_

_Edited: 03/08/09_

_Chapter 4_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far guys. I never imagined I would get over 400 hits. WOW! Thank you all, so much. I wanted to apologize because I feel like these first 5 chapters have been all set up and introduction to characters. However, I promise that after I get through the set up the angst, drama, and lemons will be soon to come. Believe me, I can't wait to get to it either!**

**Also, I had a review mentioning the opinion that my Edward character seems to curse a bit too much. However, on that note I wanted to say that please remember this story is an all human story and my Edward, although not the beloved 17 year old that was born in 1901 that we all love and is of course gentlemanly and beyond courteous. My Edward is contemporary and flawed but will have some of the came characteristics that we all have grown to love from not only the beloved works of SM but also all of the tons of Fan fiction Twilight authors out there. **

**Don't worry, my Edward will be nothing but courteous and gentlemanly to Bella – so much so that you may later wish that I make him even more contemporary and more like a regular hormone driven teenager . . . . but you will have to just wait for that like I will.**

**Hmm, also no one has mentioned my new character of Rob but I bet some of could guess upon whom his character is based. Any thoughts feelings on that?**

**Again I own nothing Twilight, SM does. And I am still mourning the recycling of my Twilight movie stubs.**

_Recap: Bella has finally made it to the end of her first day at Forks High School and is finally in her last class of the day, preparing to audition for Choir and deal not only with Rob but maybe someone else too . . . _

**Chapter 5**

EPOV:

I had gotten to the choir room a few minutes early. Just to warm up my fingers on the piano keys. Nothing much was going to happen in class today. Miss. Ashby was still working through everyone's auditions individually, so that was going to take us at least another few days, until I would have to play with the class. Then solos, duets, and other grouping would be planned for the State Choir Competition later in the year, for which I would of course be called upon for accompaniments. This was my penance for being able to have free use of the school's pianos. I didn't mind and the Choir trips could always be counted upon to be at the very least entertaining from a social aspect.

I usually kept to myself, preferring to keep my mind on my music but watching some of the social drama that goes on behind the scenes of Choir and Band practices and performances was just downright hilarious sometimes. I was definitely a people watcher and I could tell from the first day of school, who wanted to hook up with whom and who was going to suffer in silence for the year. Alice liked to say that I 'read' people really well. I thought it was just a form of self-entertainment, until I could get to what I really cared about, my beloved music. I couldn't imagine anything coming between me and the notes that flowed through my brain and then outward down through my fingertips, as they later flew across the piano keys.

I could hear other people talking as they started walking into the entryway to the music building. I decided to go for a short walk outside for a few minutes until class started. Then I could practice in my favorite practice room with the upright piano, until the bell rang and then I could go home. I still needed time to process what had happened in Biology today. Maybe when I figured it out, the composition would flow more freely and I could finally get it out of my head and continue onto another piece of music to consume my time and energy.

I walked back into the building and headed straight for my piano bench in the choir room preparing to grab up my scatted music and composition book that I had left there from practicing earlier. Other people were also filing into the room behind me. I skidded to a brief halt, as I saw her. Bella was sitting near my piano and rummaging through her backpack with that worried look on her face, as she was again worrying her beautiful full bottom lip with her teeth. The weak sunlight was shinning through the windows and I could see a bit of red highlighting glinting around her face from her soft brown hair. A few stray hairs were flittering across her cheek.

I remembered my surroundings and composed myself. I just need to get my stuff and retreat into the practice room. I couldn't process this information now. I just couldn't wrap my brain around it. Then I saw Rob Pattin slide into the seat next to Bella bumping into her soft shoulder. I wave of anger slowly washed over me. Rob's whole side of his body seemed to touching Bella's as he casually started talking to her effortlessly. I had seen the look of intensity on Rob's face before. We had hung out together, played video games a few times, maybe shared a few drinks at a few parties, since I had moved here two years ago. This was the look he always had when he had found his conquest for the year. Who had it been last year? Jennifer Lanson. She had moved away over the summer. Then I heard part of their conversation, as I started to gather my music not looking up at them.

" . . . You really blew the wind out of me in gym today." Rob said.

"Well I did warn you. I can be dangerous, when provoked." Bella said.

I didn't look up I just pounded my fist on the piano keys.

"Hey Edward! You had better be careful with that thing. You wouldn't want to kill your beloved piano!" Rob suddenly looked up and laughed at me.

Bella's head suddenly snapped up and her chocolate eyes met mine for a brief second before she quickly looked down again to dig through her bag. Was that a small smile that briefly flitted across her face? I couldn't tell because as soon as the thought popped into my head her face was deep in concentration again over her bag.

I finished gathering my belongings and decided instead of practicing at school, I'd just ditch and practice at home later. I wasn't going to miss anything in Choir anyways I rationalized.

_**A/N: Sorry for this chapter being so short. I wanted to share it with you as soon as it flowed across my brain. I didn't want to be a tease but now I need to process Edward's and Bella's thoughts. It was a long day after all. 5 chapters for just 1 day – don't worry things will flow more quickly now hopefully.**_

* * *

_© Neonapple_

_Melting Heart_

_Edited: 03/08/2009_

_Chapter 5_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry it's taken me a few days to write. My son and my husband have been sick at the same time. I think the 23 mo. old took it better than the 34 yr. old!**_

_**Ok so I am curious . . .do you guys like Rob? I know we haven't heard too much from him but how about the idea of him? Any thoughts on how lemony you want this to go? Can you tell I am fishing for reviews . . . **_

_**Oh as always, I own nothing of consequence but the characters of Beca and maybe a tad of the Rob character. Oh I did find one of my tattered Twilight movie stubs, so I do own that. SM owns everything else.**_

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

I survived! I never thought the day would end! The whole day, I felt like everyone was watching me well because of course they were. I am 'the new girl', like the shiny new Wii game that every guy wants to play. But of course none of them actually want me, not in that way. Why would they? I am so boring and average. I just want everyone to leave me alone, so I can try to figure out how I am going to deal with what I may have in store waiting for me at home with Charlie.

As I walked out of the music building I looked up at the gloomy clouds. The weak sunshine was fading behind the gray smudges that were filling the sky. As much as I hated to admit it, I needed clothes and a coat in a bad way. Just then Alice ran up to me with the hugest grin on her face! She was practically jumping.

"So . . .so?! How was the rest of your day? I already heard Rob talked to you again! Oh . . . my . . . god! Do you like him? He is so cute. I mean not as dreamy as my Jasper of course but any girl in the school would absolutely kill to have him! Come on spill it! Oh, and we need to finally discuss shopping because you are going to freeze your butt off, if we don't get you a proper coat. Oh yeah, did you meet Edward too?" Alice's excitement was clear because she was practically skipping next to me as I continued to walk to my VW.

Now that's the word that brought me back from starting to think about my new beloved beat up VW. Just the mention of the name "Edward" and I was suddenly standing still. I hadn't even realized that I was already standing next to my VW at this point.

"What's wrong Bella? Are you ok? My dad's a doctor. Are you sick or something?" Alice took a hold of my upper arm and was intently looking at me. Her spiky black hair surrounding her perfectly made up face. Enough makeup but not too much I noticed. Tasteful.

"Huh? Yeah I am ok." I looked up suddenly and then I noticed the silver Volvo parked next to my VW and the occupant that was getting out of the driver's side. It was Edward, the guy that had freaked me out so much in Biology and definitely played the piano in Choir. His bronze hair was a mess like he had been running his hands through it and he was intently glaring at me, but not in a mean way. No that wasn't right. It was like he was looking for something in my eyes. Did I have something smudged on my face? I absently wiped my eye hoping to get whatever he was staring at. I looked back at Alice as quick as I could. And started to fumble in my bag for my keys. I needed to escape.

I thought back to the choir room an hour ago, when I was frustrated and was searching out a piece to sing for my audition, then Rob had talked to me again and sat so close to me. I have to admit he was really handsome. He had broad shoulders, strong but not beefy strong like Emmett, strong thick eyebrows, strong hands, and those blue eyes . . . I realized that I was nervous, when he started talking to me so I kept trying to ignore him. But then he said something and I responded without thinking. I can't even remember what I had said but whatever I said made Rob laugh. Then the loud clanking of the piano keys saved me and brought me back into the real world and I saw him again. So . . . it was the same Edward. I looked into another pair of eyes. These ones were intense green and they looked upset. Stay normal. Ignore everything. Keep cool. I need to get my shit together and sing. I only get one shot to audition. So it was Alice's cousin that played piano, the same guy that made me feel like jell-o in Biology, and now he just saved me from . . . well nothing. I didn't need saving from Rob right?

Bringing myself back into the real world, as I found my keys, I was jarred back into the present. "Hey Bella? Bella? This is my cousin the one I mentioned at lunch, Edward Masen. Didn't you guys meet in choir?" Alice was looking at me and then glanced back at Edward.

"Yeah." I nodded blankly.

"We . . . uh . . . have Biology together too . . ." Edward stammered. Suddenly finding a nonexistent piece of lint on his shirt and then staring at the ground.

"Ummm hmmm . . . Well we had better bet going Edward. Emmett will be late. He has football practice or something, so it's just us." Alice started forward to the passenger side of the Volvo. "Oh Bella, I'll call you later. Don't forget about this weekend!"

"Bye." I murmured mostly to myself.

Edward and Alice backed out of their parking spot next to mine and sped away. Wow, he was driving fast. Like he wanted to get away from me. Oh well who cares? Right. I threw my bag into the passenger seat. And I ran my hands over the steering wheel. I still can't believe this baby is mine. Ugh . . . I still need to get Charlie to teach me to drive a stick. Charlie. This was going to be uncomfortable. How am I going to handle him?

I abruptly stopped the VW into its space in front of Charlie's house, my house, home. I had to remind myself because there certainly was no home in Arizona for me anymore. I clearly had burned that bridge.

Charlie's cruiser was here. Strange. I thought he would be home later. I mean he is the police chief and it was only 3pm.

I trudged up the stairs and tripped on the air that I thought would be the top step. Could this day get any better? I opened the door. It was unlocked. "Charlie? Um Dad?" I said into he empty living room.

"In here Bells!" Charlie yelled.

He was in the kitchen and I noticed a heavenly aroma permeated the house. I dropped my backpack by the door and reluctantly walked into the kitchen. The kitchen table was set for 2 and Charlie was bustling around by the stove and sink wearing an apron. I had never seen him in an apron and the whole effect was just hilarious over top of his police uniform.

I sat in one of the kitchen chairs. Clearly Charlie was expecting someone. Maybe he had a date coming over. Ewww! I couldn't think of that. Maybe I should offer to go to visit Alice, if he sad a woman coming over that would be a bit awkward to say the least.

"Ahh? Are you having a date Charlie, uh dad?"

"Yeah yeah . . . um something like that . . . really special. Well not really but a very important dinner. Yup important . . ." Charlie was cutting up and onion and didn't turn around.

"Well, if you . . . um . . . have a ahh friend coming over. I could visit Alice Cullen, she and I have a project we are going to do . . ." I started to get up and then Charlie turned around suddenly with the knife still raised in his hand. Onion tears were streaming down his face.

"No! No! Umm. It's not like that! I just uh . . . wanted to give you a nice welcome home dinner for your first day at school and I uhh . . . know Renee doesn't cook, so I figured you didn't either so I . . . uh wanted to make you dinner. . . Is that ok? I mean if you have to meet a friend . . . you don't have to stay with me."

Charlie turned back around to finish cutting his onion. I smiled to myself. How sweet. He was actually cooking for me. Me? Of all people! Renee never cooked. I had learned to cook Kraft Macaroni and Cheese when I was 7. Beca and I knew how to make it a number of different ways - If you had no milk but had butter - If you only had butter - If you didn't have either but had water and vegetable oil - If you had butter but no milk but had sour cream. We had become Kraft experts at a very young age. And perishable foods had always been scarce in Renee's kitchen.

"Dad that is really nice of you. You didn't have to though! I mean I can fend for myself. Have been for years since Beca has been gone. You must have gotten out of work early huh?" I stammered.

Charlie was still working with the knife. He had a wok out on the stove and was throwing the onions and some other veggies into the hot pan. The yummy aroma engulfed the kitchen. "Well, I took a half day today. It was quiet anyways and I wasn't missing anything at the station. And I ahh . . .wanted to cook dinner for my little girl. I'm . . . um glad you came home." Charlie still wasn't looking at me as he stirred the veggie concoction around the pan.

"Me too . . . dad." I was going to have to get used to saying that. "So what's on the menu?" I asked trying to sound eager for Charlie's sake. I didn't know, if he could even cook. I hoped it would be edible. I could always have some cereal later . . .

"Fish sir fry! Charlie announced proudly. My specialty! I caught it myself!"

"Cool dad."

Dinner was good. I was surprised. We didn't talk too much after that. We had both grabbed for the soy sauce at the same time and after that we were pretty quiet and you could only hear the sound of chewing.

I took my last bite of rice and I looked at Charlie. He was pushing around a snow pea on his plate. "This was really great dad. Thanks. I didn't expect it at all. Renee isn't a kitchen person, so Beca and I learned how to cook."

"What?! You two kids were cooking around a hot stove all by yourselves?!" Charlie sounded incredulous and he looked like he was going to bend his fork in half.

"Ummm . . . well it began like that but we both got older and could actually read cookbooks and we ah . . . just kind of taught ourselves. Because ya know what else were we going to do?"

"Yeah . . . I could see that. Thank god you kids weren't hurt or anything. Just to think that if . . ."

"Well Beca and I are just fine . . . say how about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Charlie looked wary as he looked at me.

"Well . . . if you cook, then I will do clean up and do the dishes and if I cook then you do them. Huh? What do you say?" I looked at him hopefully. We were going to have to live together so I guess setting some ground rules somewhere would be good. Food seemed like a safe place to start with rules.

"Hmm. That could work Bells. Are you sure?"

"Yup, Beca and I did it all the time – it was a compromise we made after we had a food fight once."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah well ok . . . You've got me convinced, if only to save the house from food fights ok." Charlie smiled and his happiness clearly reached his eyes and all the little laugh and crinkle lines around made him look truly content.

"Ok well then get your butt out to the living room. ESPN awaits you dad! I'll finish up in here."

"Bella . . . are you sure because I could . . ."

"Just get in there! The longer you wait the bigger clean up job you will have after I cook for you next time!" I chuckled.

"Point taken."

As I heard Charlie turn on the flat screen. I began the clean up. It wasn't too bad. I actually was amazed that he cooked. And that he had taken time out of his normal routine for me. For me? No one ever took time out to do something special for me. I was just the 'the mistake' after all. Well maybe Charlie didn't think of me the same way Renee did. That might be nice.

As I finished up and started the dishwasher, I looked in on Charlie. He had dozed off with the TV on. I grabbed up my bag by the front door and I ran upstairs to my room, my new sanctuary. It was pretty bare yet. No curtains, just blinds, the old bunk bed and my new desk and computer and an empty bookshelf in the corner that I hadn't noticed before by an old rocking chair.

Hmm. More shopping I thought. As much as I hated clothes shopping, I did need some books and maybe something to hang on the wall. Decorating shopping could be fun. I sat down at my new computer and lovingly slid my hand over the Mac logo on the top. This felt like a dream world compared to my life with Renee and 'the mooch'. I turned on the computer and it hummed to life with a happy musical chime. I started to make a list of everything I was going to have to stock up on clothes, boots, coat, books, some curtains, maybe an iTunes gift card . . . . Just then my iPhone started vibrating and ringing the theme to Harry Potter. So yes, I am a complete geek! J. K. Rowling is one of my favorite authors and I had borrowed all 7 books from the library. Which reminded me, I was going to have to check out the library here. I had heard that Stephenie Meyer had a new cool book out called The Host. I wondered, if there was a good book store anywhere close by?

Beca's face popped onto the screen of my phone. "Hey Beca! What's up?"

"What's up? Nothing for me, same 'ol same 'ol – what is up is with you - so spill it! How was your first day? Any cute guys? Any new friends? How was Charlie? Is our room the same?" Beca sounded like she was going to burst through the phone!

"Geez – that's a lot to answer all at once. Can I breathe first?"

"Well, if you absolutely must but just hurry up Bella!"

I rolled my eyes - typical Beca always gets what she wants when she wants it. "Ok, well Charlie is fine. He actually cooked dinner for me after school! Can believe he cooks?! And he has been totally the exact opposite of Renee. How the hell did those two hook up? I mean they are complete opposites!"

"Well I guess opposites can attract . . ." Beca laughed.

"Oh, and Charlie got me my own actual car a really cool VW beetle! And a laptop. Oh, and he got me some gift cards or something, so I could do some shopping. Can you believe it? It's like fucking Christmas or something! Why would he do all that? What do you think he wants from me?"

"Bella, you are so dense! He just loves you and wants you to feel welcome and at home. I was amazed just like you are now, when he offered to help me through school. But he is really great. He just has a hard time showing his feelings but I guess he doesn't have many expenses, so he likes to spend his extra money on us. Did you know he set up a college account for you?"

"What?! Are you kidding?"

"No . . . he said once that he knew Renee never would help us with school and since he couldn't get custody of us he just figured, that he would help us when he could and now he can. But it isn't the material things or the money Bella. It's not like he is rich or anything. He is just a penny pincher. I think that he just loves us and doesn't know any other way to show it yet. He is just so thrilled that he gets to spend time with you. Even if he couldn't get you all the cool stuff to help you with school, I know that he is just bursting with happiness to be with you. He missed us a lot, while we were growing up. And now you gave him the greatest gift he could ever have hoped for . . . time with you. At least he gets time with one of us."

I finished up my conversation with Beca. Telling her all about Alice and our impending shopping trip. I strategically skipped over what happened in Biology and Choir just telling her how my audition went. I was absolutely down to my last nerve, when Miss Ashby called me into the office. I had hastily picked a piece to sing but Miss Ashby preferred that I do sight reading, so I did and it went great. She said that she had some songs for the whole choir that included a solo that would be perfect for me and she had some ideas on another solo just for me and maybe a duet too. I stopped paying attention to Miss Ashby after that. I was so stoked that she actually thought I had some talent. I thought I had messed up the whole audition!

After relaying all this to Beca and completely skipping over the Rob and Edward thing, Beca said she had to go. She was working on a freelance project or something.

As soon as Beca and I hung up, my iPhone started vibrating again and ringing Harry Potter music. I glanced down at it and a picture of Alice popped up with her name and number. How the hell did she load not only her contact info in my phone but her picture too? Damn pixie! I just realized that's what she seemed like, magical.

"Hey Alice! What's going on?" I tried to sound as energetic as I could but I only ended up stifling a yawn.

"Well nothing much, just getting ready for bed. Edward is of course in front of his piano. It is like is he possessed or something. Sometimes he just gets in a music mood and he forgets the outside world completely! He is nuts but I love him like he's my brother! So about shopping . . ."

I quickly interrupted Alice, which I didn't think I would be able to do since she was talking so fast. "Yeah, I was thinking about that. I started a list and I realized that I need to do some decorating shopping as well as the clothes thing. Maybe we could stop by a Target or a Crate and Barrel for a few essentials to make it look like someone actually lives in my room." I was surprisingly starting to get excited about shopping. Well maybe not the clothes but I loved Crate and Barrel, who wouldn't?

Alice and I continued to discuss the basics but still insisted that she needed to inspect my wardrobe. She decided that she would come over and do the inspection on Thursday. Then I was supposed to check with Charlie to see if I could spend the night at the Cullen's on Friday, so Alice and I could set up our plan of attack for the Saturday shopping extravaganza. Alice mentioned that she'd invite Rosalie as well. Alice said that she may need reinforcements or something.

As I hung up, I realized how exhausted I really was. I was completely worn out, emotionally with the whole Charlie thing and just physically with the whole school anxiety thing and my audition. I slipped into my favorite pair of old sweats and a holey t-shirt and crawled into the bottom bunk.

That night in my dreams I was haunted by two sets of eyes, one set a striking welcoming blue and another angry set of emerald green. And then I felt so safe. I realized that a pair of strong arms were holding me. It just felt like the perfect place to be. Like I fit in these arms. As I looked up to see who these heavenly arms belonged to, I felt a shiver run down my spine and a warm sensation flowing across my abdomen and then lower over my hips and thighs. My breasts were almost touching his chest. I could feel my nipples harden as they grazed his broad chest. I kept trying to look up into those eyes. Who was this making me feel so strange, safe, and loved? I reached my arm up to brush the hair out of his eyes . . . and then . . .

_**A/N: Oh I am so evil! But you got a longer chapter out of me today. If I have some time tonight, maybe I can crank out the next chapter for you. Please review. Is my dialogue structure easier to read now? Oh and Bella actually does like to do some shopping, even if it isn't for clothes! I just couldn't make Alice to be an evil pixie shopper.**_

* * *

_© Neonapple_

_Melting Heart_

_Edited: 03/08/09_

_Chapter 6_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I know am so sorry I was evil for leaving you hanging there . . . but I just couldn't help myself! Unfortunately for both you, and me just after I posted Chapter 6, I got sick with a horrible stomach flu. So I am sorry you had to wait so long for the update but on the up side I got to do a lot of fanfiction reading and thinking about how this story is going to play out.**_

_**I am also amazed that this story has actually had more than 1,000 hits (I'd like to think that all those hits actually read the story). I am also very honored by all of you who have put me on your story alerts or favorites!**_

_**Please, please review. My writing can only improve with your constructive criticism and I'd like to give you more. So the better I get, the more you get to read from me. So please help the cycle and inspire me to continue writing for you – REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**As always I own nothing, SM owns it all. I am just playing with it in my own twisted way.**_

**Chapter 7**

BPOV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Damn alarm! Just as I was getting to the good part of my dream then . . . it was all wiped away by the alarm. The realization rolled over me that it was only Tuesday . . . ugh . . . as that slowly sank in, the fact that I have to go back to my new school then hit me like a ton of bricks. I could only hope that today would improve and that the 'shiny new girl' effect that I had on people yesterday had worn off. Maybe, if I was lucky, the 'new girl' effect would be tarnished by the fact that I really was in fact a boring person and not in any way special. Then they could just leave me alone to go about my business of melting into the background.

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock, as I tried to roll out of bed, but I was twisted in the sheets and I felt like a human burrito. After escaping from the bed and taking a shower, I took a quick visual inventory of my meager wardrobe. It seemed cooler today, so I'd have to wear my black fleece jacket over whatever else I wore. I pulled out a pair of jeans, hmm not my favorite pair, I thought but they would do. I always felt like these jeans ran too low on my hips and I was always worried about my underwear showing in the back. Oh well, I could go commando one day, it wouldn't kill me and I wouldn't have to worry about my cotton panties peeking out. Decision made, I slipped into the faded blue jeans. Now I remembered why I hadn't worn them very much. They were low on the hips and they felt a little light in the butt area but with going commando I wouldn't have to worry about wedgies. I remembered that Beca had told me I looked good in these jeans once. I tried to keep thinking positively. Now a shirt - Long sleeved definitely. I dug out a deep blue almost violet cotton v-neck. It was comfortable even if it felt a little tight across the bust. I figured I'd tug at it a little and it would have to work.

I almost ran down the stairs before checking myself in the mirror. Damn hair! I ran back into the bathroom and brushed out the damp tangles and decided that it was a scrunchy ponytail day - to hell with trying to tame my hair. I didn't want to stand out I wanted to blend in – less will be more I thought to myself.

It looked like Charlie was already gone. There was note on the kitchen table.

_Bells,_

_Had to go in early today, since I took_

_time off yesterday. See you tonight. _

_Your turn to cook._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Great I'm in charge of dinner tonight. Well it was my idea, so I couldn't complain I guess. I had a couple of spare minutes, so I quickly scanned the pantry by the fridge. Surprisingly, it was stocked with the basics. Renee's cupboards were always bare, so this was a nice surprise. I saw what I wanted, spaghetti and sauce. I glanced in the fridge and saw parmesan cheese. Now meat – I saw that there were a number of frozen items stocked and then I saw what I wanted a pound of ground beef. After moving the meat from the freezer to the fridge, I grabbed a granola bar and ran out the door. If I could get the car to start, I'd be just on time.

English, Spanish, and History flew by before I knew it. Alice had mentioned in English to sit with her again at lunch to talk more about shopping. I wasn't going to complain. Alice had been super nice to me so far, even if her energy level was off the charts sometimes compared to my own.

I just kept trying to look down or concentrate on what I was doing the whole day, so that I would have minimal contact and conversation during the day. That was my plan to melting into the crowd at Forks High School. I secretly wished that I could just be a chameleon and blend into the walls of the red brick buildings, as I walked outside from class to class. Whose brilliant idea was anyways to have separate buildings on a school campus in a wet and cold climate like Forks, Washington? It was like some idiot school superintendent thought to herself one day, 'Let's just let the kids walk in the rain everyday from building to building. It will be hilarious watching them trudge through the weather.' Or maybe the superintendent had been a sleazy guy, that just wanted to see high school girls in an almost constant wet drizzle all day, when they walked from building to building, hoping for a free wet t-shirt peep show.

It was only a little drizzly today. I guess I should have counted myself lucky, as I walked into the cafeteria, while my sneakers squeaked across the industrial grade linoleum. Don't pay attention to it. Just get your food and find Alice. Find the safe haven – I just kept thinking.

I joined the line of students, who were also buying a lunch. I picked some carrot sticks with ranch dressing, an apple, and a bottle of water. I didn't feel like anything too heavy or greasy. After I paid for my food, I glanced up and immediately saw Alice waving me in for a landing. Geez, the little pixie looked like she was going to take flight like a bird all by herself the way she was waving to me. I sighed, as I walked toward the table and noticed that we would be 6 at the table including myself. Alice was sitting next to Jasper and was moving her books from a chair on her other side, so I could sit next to her. On my other side was Rosalie and to her right was Emmett, who was shoving a whole cupcake into his mouth. Then next to Emmett was Edward. It was to Edward's face that my eyes immediately flew. Those deep emerald green eyes met mine and then looked down to continue his lunch. Don't stare – keep it cool. If I could just keep thinking that, and not actually say those words out loud then maybe I would make it through lunch and Biology next period.

I got myself settled and was immediately engulfed by Alice's and Rosalie's plans to shop. I just kept nodding and tried to eat my carrot sticks slowly not paying much attention to what was being said around me. I wished that I had gotten more food to occupy my hands, so I tried to eat the carrots as slowly as I could, occasionally dipping them in my ranch dressing. Before I knew it, I had eaten all of my lunch and was sipping my water, when the bell rang.

"So it's settled then. Day after tomorrow I'll stop by and help you do your wardrobe inventory then Friday we have a sleep over and plan big time. And since Rose wants to go to Victoria Secret, we'll also take stock of your unmentionables." Alice giggled.

Damn! My head snapped up. What had I just agreed to . . . a panty raid? And all of this was said in front of Jasper, Emmett, and Edward too. I could feel my face getting beet red just at the thought of my 'unmentionables' as Alice called them being talked about in front of guys that I didn't even know. And now I was going to have to sit next to one of those guys for the next hour. Wonderful.

I grabbed my backpack from the ground and then immediately bumped into someone. I looked up into a pair of deep emerald green eyes and was speechless. It was Edward and he had a crooked smirk on his face that he was trying to straighten.

"Um . . . since we have Bio next together, do you want to walk with me to class?"

Edward's green eyes were spearing my own quizzically. And then I remembered that he had asked me a question.

"Ahh . . . yeah sure?" Great it sounded like a question, when it came out. Not confident or sure. It just sounded pretty lame coming out of me. Wonderful. This was going to be a great day – pure torture.

EPOV

After sitting down at our usual table, I noticed her at once, my Bella. No just Bella damn it! She wasn't mine. God I hope she isn't anyone else's either? Where did that come from? The eyes - just keep focused on her eyes. As soon as I had seen the chocolaty deep brown eyes that had been plaguing me in my dreams and with my composition materialize before me in real life, I knew that I had to get closer to this girl, if only to finish my piece and start on something else. Yeah that was it. I just wanted to finish my composition and there was something in her eyes that I needed to help me do it. That was all. Yes that's it. Only the music. That was all that mattered.

The way her hips moved as she walked toward our table didn't matter or the way she clearly avoided looking at anyone else as she walked toward our table. Although that part did make me a bit happy, she didn't want anyone's attention. I immediately hoped that included the entire male student population for some reason. Then she put down her tray and dropped her bag on the floor next to her, as she shrugged out of her light fleece jacket. She was definitely going to need Alice's help with shopping, if she wanted to survive a winter here.

That's when I noticed what she was wearing. Her jeans rode low on her hips and her snug long sleeved t-shirt hugged her slender arms and didn't quite make it down to the top of her jeans, so her midriff was clearly visible. I almost choked on my sandwich, as I noticed her flat stomach and belly button before she sat down. Her shirt was blue and it had a v-neck and it made her skin look creamy and pale. The shirt was snug around her breasts and I could see a bit of cleavage as she breathed in and out. I thought that I was going to have to leave the table, so I wouldn't embarrass myself but then I realized that if I stood up now I would be sporting some serious wood, so I glanced down and tried to keep myself occupied with my lunch. Concentrate on the eyes – music – feel the notes.

I glanced up and Bella looked clearly engrossed in the shopping trip that Alice and Rose were now earnestly discussing. At least she wasn't looking at me, so I could study her eyes a bit more. But instead of doing that, I just noticed how her slender fingers would pluck up a carrot stick and slowly swirl it around in her dressing. As she brought the carrot stick to her mouth, she would stick out her tongue a bit to wrap it around and catch the dressing before it dripped off, as she slid the carrot into her mouth. She sucked on it for a second and then bit off the end. Oh dear lord! I was never going to be able to stand up from this table. Not only was I sporting serious wood but I was practically pitching a tent! Calm down – she is just eating. It is not like she is trying to provoke you and show you how she would look as she goes down on you. Shit! Where did that come from?! MUSIC! Where was my music? I looked down and dug into my backpack and took out my composition book and tried with all I could muster to try to look like I was engrossed in that and not the incredibly sexy culinary symphony that was being played out in front of me.

That's when she started eating her apple. As she took a bite, she licked a bit of juice that was running down the apple and onto her thumb. How could eating lunch be such an erotic experience? If I didn't calm down I would have a seriously difficult time walking to class physically. I decided that I wasn't going to look at her anymore, at least not for the rest of lunch. I still had to get through Biology next period with her. That's when it struck me. I'd ask her, if I could walk her to class. It's not like she could say no. We had class together and we were lab partners to boot. I could steal a few side-glances at her eyes and that's all I would need right? I just need some time with her eyes to finish my composition. I don't need time with any other part of her body even though my body was clearly telling me a different story. I would ignore that. Music came first. I'd never really been interested in anyone in a serious sexual way before. I didn't have to be interested in Bella that way either. The music was just bewitching me. Yes, it was the music. I just had to finish the piece and then another piece would consume me again. The music always consumed me. It was all that mattered. The music.

The bell rang and I realized that I was going to have to catch Bella before she escaped me. Just walk to class with her and watch the eyes, I told myself. She had deposited her tray and trash and was bending over to get her backpack from the ground. I was immediately assaulted with the heavenly vision of the curves of her hips and soft rounded bottom. Then I noticed now tight her jeans were. They hugged every curve just right and there was definitely no panty line there. A thong, I though to myself of course, she was one of those, who'd sport a 'whale tail'. But no – there was definitely no hint of a thong peeking above her waistline. I almost stopped breathing. Talk to her you need to see her eyes! Snap out of it!

Bella turned around without looking up and walked right into me. God I could feel her soft breasts against my chest. Snap out of it!

"Um . . . since we have Bio next together, do you want to walk with me to class?" I said it so fast I almost wasn't sure that I actually said the words. I kept looking at her. Keep to the eyes. Don't think about the breasts or how they felt just now.

"Ahh . . . yeah sure?" She said. Great it sounded like a question. She didn't want to walk with me. Fine. That's just fucking great. Never mind – she doesn't need to like me. I just need to see her eyes. Remember it's only the music that matters.

BPOV

I walked with Edward to class. I didn't' say anything but I could tell he would glance at me from the corner of my eye from time to time. It was like he wanted me to look at him. I just shook my head and tried to keep my eyes down. He is just being nice. He is your Bio partner, you are going to have to put up with him in choir, and whenever you spend time with Alice. Alice. Thank god! She would be with me most of the time I had to spend with Edward right? Well except in Bio and in choir practice. But I could deal with that. I just need to get lost in my music and he will vanish from my thoughts along with the rest of the world. I just need to get lost in my music again. Maybe I could pick a piece that I didn't need a piano accompaniment or maybe I could find someone else to play for me, when we went to State Competition. Edward couldn't be the only pianist in Forks after all right?

In Biology we had lecture again. I was very thankful that I wouldn't have to talk to Edward for the next hour, just take notes. As I was diligently trying to write in my notebook my pen died. Great! Just wonderful. That was my favorite pen. I started digging through my bag looking for another pen but I knew I didn't have one. I always carried my favorite pen and my mechanical pencil. I grabbed the pencil and kept writing. I kept breaking the tip of my lead pencil off. I must have gone through an entire stick of lead, when I left an electric jolt as Edward touched my hand and slid a pen over to me.

"Thanks." I whispered, not looking up.

I squirmed on my stool, wishing that I had worn another pair of jeans. It left like the electricity jolt that I got when Edward touched my hand had sent a jolt straight to my core. Suddenly my jeans felt very sensitive everywhere especially, where my panties should have been. Oh my . . . I could feel the wetness between my legs and every time I moved it just got worse. I could feel my jeans rubbing my center when I shifted on the stool again. I felt like I was going to either pass out or fall off the stool or maybe both. I stole another side-glance at Edward and he quickly looked back down to his notes. He had been looking at me. Did he know how I was feeling right now? Did he know how wet and slick I was feeling? Did he do that to me or was it just because I was stupid enough to go commando in these crazy jeans? No . . . he could never know how I was feeling. He'd have to be able to read minds to do that.

I kept taking notes until Mr. Molina finished his lecture for the day. He announced that we would be doing a lab for the rest of the week. I started to pack up my notebook and book and thought that I should give back Edward's pen. I twirled it through my fingers for a second feeling the thin cold steel glide across my fingertips.

"You can keep it. The . . . uh . . . pen. You'll need it for the rest of the day." Edward said as I glanced up at him.

He was staring at me. He looked like he wanted something else but was deciding whether or not to talk. Then he quickly brushed past me and I felt the electric jolt again in every nerve that felt his body so close to mine. I shook my head. Must be some static electricity or something or maybe I was just going crazy.

I floated through the rest of the day without being accosted by anyone. Well except Rob. He talked with me a bit before Trig started for a second. But I don't think anything of consequence was said not that I would remember anyways. I was feeling so dazed all I could do was look into the blue pools of Rob's eyes, when he talked to me.

Rob spoke to me again in gym later. We were playing singles. I was playing against Alice. Alice was killing me big time. There was no way I would win anyways, so I didn't care. I flung my tennis racquet in an attempt to hit the ball back to Alice but instead the racquet accidentally slipped through my fingers and it flew directly towards Rob hitting him in his shin.

"Wow, Bella! Are you trying to cripple me or something?" Rob laughingly said as she rubbed his shin.

"Well better your leg than your throat. Wouldn't want you to not be able to sing in choir." I retorted.

Just then the bell rang and Rob picked up my racquet and handed it to me as he walked past me.

"Well maybe I'll be ready next time, when you go for my throat."

He just kept walking and deposited his own racquet in the bin and headed for the locker room.

Alice was practically jumping, when she reached me.

"Oh . . . my . . . god! Were you just flirting with Rob? You were! Do you like him? Seems like he likes you for sure!"

"Don't be silly Alice. I was just kidding and he was too. He wouldn't' be interested in me. Look at him, he is well . . . perfect and I am . . . well just look at me."

"Bella, I am looking and you definitely have all the right equipment for any guy to notice you. You just need the right clothes!"

"Ok my shopping pixie let's go get dressed. I need to get to choir."

"Definitely, so you can see Rob!"

"No, so I can finally get lost in my music!"

"Ugh, now you sound just like Edward!"

"Whatever Alice. I'll see you later."

In choir Miss Ashby paired us up to do breathing exercises. Of course my day was still not going my way and I got paired with Rob. I decided that Forks was just going to be a different hell than Arizona was. At least this purgatory or hell had a perk. It had not one but two heavenly pairs of eyes to melt my insides. But which ones were the ones from my dream last night? Would it be the soft blue pools staring across from me now practicing breathing exercises or the piercing emerald green ones that literally melted my core in Biology?

_**A/N: Ok you got a really long chapter out of me today. Please, please review. Maybe I'll put a poll up should it be Rob or Edward? Oh BTW I had a comment from my real sister, who happens to be on 'Team Jacob'. She was upset that I mentioned Jake and then utterly dismissed him. Oh well. I am on 'Team Edward', so you all know where my loyalties are but if I were 10 years younger, beautiful, and single, I'd totally be gunning for Robert Pattinson. But that is why we are all here to play in our dream world!**_

* * *

_© Neonapple_

_Melting Heart_

_Edited: 03/08/09_

_Chapter 7_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so very sorry that I took so long to update but I had a family situation for which, I had to fly down to Florida, nothing life threatening, just drama. Also I went right from there on vacation to San Francisco. So I have been jet setting across the country these past two weeks, while I read fanfiction like a fiend. My husband thought I was crazy looking for a power outlet in every airport! He was also embarrassed by some of the fanfiction I read on the plane but who is he to complain?!**

**Anyways enough of my boring life back to E&B!**

**This chapter is for Twilightzoner for her grammatical wisdom & for Cydryna Marie for her artistic style, who have both agreed to Beta for me, I hope I don't screw this up too much for you guys.**

**As always, I own nothing but my Twilight Movie Stub, the character of Beca, and a tiny bit of Rob (a girls can dream). SM owns my world.**

_When we last left Bella she was in Choir doing breathing exercises with Rob._

**Chapter 8**

EPOV

"Okay, everyone settle down! We are going to do some breathing exercises today, so pair up with a partner!" Miss Ashby was standing on the podium directing everyone for the day's choir activities.

Turning to look at me Miss Ashby lowered her voice for me to hear her privately, while everyone was pairing up. "Edward, here are a few pieces that we may try out. You can look them over and then practice."

Miss Ashby returned her attention to the class and walked around, directing each pair of students to give them helpful tips.

After I shuffled through the music, I looked up and my eyes were immediately drawn to Bella. I inwardly groaned. She was paired up with Rob. They were talking and doing the breathing exercises. I frowned. Maybe Rob would get laryngitis and have to sit out most of Choir this semester. If it got him away from Bella, I wouldn't complain. But why should I complain? I didn't have any rights to her or anything, although being around her, my body felt differently.

It's like some latent caveman instinct was worming its way into my brain. All I wanted to do was shove Rob away from Bella and take her some place where I could drown in those big beautiful brown eyes and worship her beautiful body. What the hell was I thinking? Music. Music. Music. Just get the damn composition done and this will all be over with. Then you can stop obsessing over Bella Swan's hypnotizing brown eyes.

I checked my thoughts and started running my fingers over the keys of the piano. It was my unfinished composition. As I reached the last part of the music in my head, I glanced up and saw Rob's fingertips touching Bella's midriff, clearly instructing her to breathe from her diaphragm. Even though the touch lasted for less than a second, I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella's face. She seemed uncomfortable, and she glanced up at me for a pregnant moment. Our eyes locked and I wished it had been my fingertips she had felt.

That, one look into the depths of her eyes, even from across the room, and the notes were flowing from my brain and out through my fingertips. The music from the piano was clearly getting more complicated and was transitioning to an angry tone, from the more comforting and longing feeling it previously held. The notes felt more clipped and ended at a crescendo.

The last bell rang. Finally, I could get out of here. I started to cram my music into my bag, when I felt a magnetic pull to the right side of my body.

"Edward, what were you playing?" I looked up into Bella's questioning eyes.

"Oh . . . ah . . . it was just something I am working on. Nothing, really. It's not even finished."

"I didn't know that you composed. That's awesome! I wish I had some special talent like that. I guess I'll see you later?" Bella was looking down at her shoes and her slender fingertips were resting on the edge of the piano. It seemed like she was waiting for something.

Oh damn! I should say something I guess. Say something . . . . say something . . . . anything!

"Yeah I'll see you later. Um . . . Friday, right?" I suddenly remembered her shopping trip with Alice and Rose.

BPOV

"I guess I will see you on Friday night. Alice and Rose and I are going shopping on Saturday. I clearly need something warmer than this to wear here in Forks!" Looking down at myself, I felt so inadequate. My body had felt so sensitive all day today and now I was torturing myself even more.

Edward looked down the length of my form as I gestured to my clothing, and I felt like I was on fire. I was melting again to my very core. I silently swore to myself never to go commando again, and I was definitely going to burn these jeans. They had hugged and made my body tingle all day and must be soaking by now. I felt so sensitive, like every nerve in my body was waiting for something. It had to be the jeans – right? - and not Edward, who was just looking into my eyes. It _was_ the jeans, damn stupid jeans.

"Well, yeah later I guess." I started walking toward the door.

"Wait . . . um . . . I'll walk you to your car. You're parked right next to me anyways. You are the little vintage VW right?" Edward had caught up to me and was so close, I swear I could hear his sudden intake of breath.

Could he feel this energy too? I felt like fire was singeing every nerve in my body. I wanted to say something, anything. How could he not feel this? The energy was so strong. No, Bella, you are just making things up! Calvin Klein models are not interested in you. You are just . . . well you . . . look at you! The internal battle my mind was having was giving me a headache.

"Yup, that's me." I continued walking next to Edward in silence.

Alice and Emmett were waiting next to Edward's silver Volvo. My beat up VW looked like it belonged in a junk yard compared to his beautiful car. It figures - beautiful guy, heavenly eyes, fabulous car – definitely not interested in someone like me. I felt as beautiful as the rust on my car's rear fender. Alice watched us approaching and looked from me to Edward.

"Bella! Don't forget I am coming over on Thursday. I'm raiding all your drawers before we shop!"

"How could I forget? You can't wait to raid my panty drawer!" Ugh . . . I silently groaned and I was sure my face turned deep red. Why did I say that out loud? Edward could still hear me! Stupid! Stupid! I should just get a red Sharpie and write it across my forehead!

I threw my backpack across the seat and nodded at Alice and Emmett's goodbyes. Edward hadn't said anything. Well why would he? I was a nobody and I talked about my panties of all things! Which again reminded me of my pantyless state. Ugh! I banged my head on the steering wheel, trying to knock some sense into myself!

Just get home and cook for Charlie. Real life. Remember real life? The stuff that you _have_ to get through? All this other stuff seemed to be cluttering up my real life, which I liked to be in order, all organized into neat little compartments. I had no little compartment for all these new and strange feelings.

After I got home, I made spaghetti and meatballs, hoping that cooking would clear my head. I made up two plates, one for Charlie and one for myself. Then I cleaned up the kitchen, which was breaking my new dinner rule with Charlie, but I didn't care. The mindless work let me zone out. I ate dinner early, by myself, and afterwards, left Charlie a note:

_Dad,_

_Dinner is in the fridge. I have _

_homework to work on. I'll be upstairs._

_B_

I just wanted to be alone, write in my journal, and catch up on my Biology, which I was definitely behind on as a result of being preoccupied with my lab partner. I kicked off my shoes and quickly changed into comfy sweats. I threw the hated jeans into the trash. I felt so lost. Then I sat down at my desk and turned on the laptop with a mission. I opened my email program.

_Beca,_

_I feel like I am in a different hell now, only this hell involves guys and all sorts of weird melting feelings. I feel like I'm going crazy and my body is betraying me. How is anyone supposed to know if a guy is interested in them anyways? _

_By the way I hate those jeans you got me. I felt like I was totally naked in them all day in school today! I am never wearing them again!_

_Bella_

I closed the laptop with a click and climbed into bed. I held my journal and just sat there staring off into space. All I could see were his emerald eyes looking back at me - mocking me. I tossed my journal on the floor and buried my head in the pillow as my mind replayed the day's events, Edward's music serving as the soundtrack.

Maybe I should just go back to Arizona. Or better yet, I'll just get my GED and move to LA and be with Beca. Then I could torture her. Damn it! If I hadn't listened to her, I would not be feeling like this. I would be in the hell I already knew and still have my safe haven in Choir. Now, my whole world was turned upside down, and Choir definitely didn't feel safe anymore.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have been totally engrossed in reading Fan Fiction and of course waiting for the Twilight DVD to be released! So I really have no excuse for this update being so late except for my undying love for Stephenie Meyer's Twilight world and of course my silly crush on Robert Pattinson, as if . . . Now I feel like Bella and am still swooning over the GQ pictures . . . **

**As always I own nothing Twilight, SM does. I only own my Twilight Books, movie stub, and now my Twilight DVD! Oh, I also claim the character of Beca and a tiny portion of the Rob's character and my plot, which is of course based on SM's Twilight Saga but is all-human.**

**Also I have had some requests wanting to know where Bella got her jeans . . . I'm sorry I can't help you on that one. I hate shopping for jeans myself as I bet Bella does too now. Maybe Alice knows, hmm . . . **

**Also, a huge thanks to my wonderful Betas Twilightzoner and Cydryna Marie, who are helping me to become a better writer for all of you. **

**Please remember to REAR! **(**R**ead,** E**njoy, **A**nd**, R**eview) **- ****Reviews help inspire me to write more and update sooner, since I already have the next few chapters outlined!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

Ugh! It wasn't a dream. As I rolled over to turn off my alarm before it went off, I saw the dreaded object of my nightmare - the hated jeans! They were still wadded up and stuffed into my trashcan from yesterday's debacle. They still mocked me as they peered over the edge of the can. My dreams from last night had featured those jeans, and I woke up feeling trapped. In reality, I was just twisted in my sheets again.

Beca had said the jeans looked sexy on me and showed off my assets. Does feeling sexy mean feeling naked, exposed, and tingling all over? I mean no one else could be making me feel that way. Right? It had to be the jeans.

I was now resolved to find something to wear today that could hide my body and hopefully avoid the now infamous 'jean incident'. I picked my favorite old pair of baggy jeans with tattered cuffs and an oversized sweatshirt, maybe I could hide inside the shield of my clothing and disappear for the rest of the week.

I almost succeeded in disappearing, but Alice caught up to me after school by Wednesday.

"Hey are you ready?" Alice practically squealed as she took a hold of my arm and dragged me to the parking lot. "Come on Bella, we're going to have fun! What could be better than picking out a whole new wardrobe?"

I inwardly groaned. I knew Alice was looking forward to shopping, and to be honest, I was looking forward to decorating my room a bit and maybe going to Barnes and Noble, but not clothes shopping. "Ok Alice, I am yours to mold this weekend, starting this evening with going through my drawers. I know how you can't wait to get your hands on my bras and panties!"

Alice giggled and embarked into a tirade of matching sets of bras and thongs. " . . . and I saw a set of silk midnight blue bra, panty, and garter set that will look absolutely wonderful with your skin tone . . . oh hi, Edward."

The sound of Edward's name made me stop suddenly, and my bag slipped off my shoulder. We had arrived at my car, which was parked next to Edward's Volvo. He was standing there with that wicked crooked grin on his face. I looked away and tried to busy myself with opening the doors.

"Edward, remember I am going to Bella's this evening, so I don't need a ride. I'll just go with Bella. You don't mind taking me home later, do you Bella?"

"Sure, sure that's fine, Alice. I don't mind." I stuttered, when I caught a glimpse of Edward.

Keeping my gaze off Edward, I got in the car to wait for Alice.

"He's such a grump! You'd think he had been given a permanent wedgie at birth!" Alice sighed, as she got in the passenger seat.

"What do you mean? Is he okay, Alice?"

"Yeah, he's just been an absolute weirdo these last couple of days. It's like the tiniest thing just sets him off. He was all moody because he waited for me, when I already told him this morning I was riding with you. He sometimes gets worked up when he is blocked in his composition writing. He gets so focused on what he is doing that he'll do anything to save it. Like his composition is going to die a torturous bloody death or something." Alice laughed.

"Well, maybe it just means a lot to him." I ventured.

"I'll tell you what mean's a lot, getting you into some fashionable clothes that you won't freeze your butt off in during this winter! Do you know how hard it can be to be fashion forward when you have to bundle up?!"

"I don't want to be fashion forward, just warmer is fine with me. I just want to feel comfortable in my own skin."

"Don't worry - by the time I am done with you, you will feel so comfortable in your own skin that you won't even know you're fashionable! You're going to knock the wind out of Rob, when I am done with you!"

"I don't know if I want to knock anybody down, Alice. I already do enough of that all on my own, with my two left feet. I wouldn't want to kill anyone. Just think of the carnage that could occur."

"I won't let you kill anyone, but maybe you can break a few hearts. We are going to have so much fun!"

Alice was right. I would have fun, even if it was like being on an episode of _What Not to Wear_.

"What are these?" Alice was holding up my favorite pair of tattered Converse sneakers, as if they were made of nuclear waste.

"No, Alice, give me those. They are my favorite!" I was trying to grab them back, but Alice got a gleam in her eye.

"Okay, you can keep them, if we can get you a new pair and get rid of this hideous sweatshirt that hides all your curves."

"Fine, Alice. I give up. Just as long as I get to keep my sneakers."

"Oh, and the cotton panties have got to go, too!"

"Geez Alice! I promise to get some new lingerie, but I have to have some cotton ones, too, okay?"

"Well, only if they're thongs or bikinis, no granny panties!"

"No one is going to see my panties, Alice!"

"Well, you never know, and you'd hate to be caught in that situation in a pair of old granny panties! I absolutely refuse to allow it! You can be comfortable and fashionable at the same time, ya' know, Bella."

"I give up Alice! Let's just see what I have in the budget first, okay?" I laid out all the gift cards that Charlie had given me. I was still stunned at his generosity, and I didn't even have to beg him for help. "Okay, here, let's see what gift cards I have: Barnes and Noble $100, Helly Hansen $300, Nordstrom $200, and two $500 cards for Pacific Place Shops." Wow, I hadn't realized how much Charlie had spent on gift cards. I was still in awe.

"Ooohh, that is excellent, Bella! We can get everything we need to start at Pacific Place in Seattle. It's like one stop shopping for everything that is beautiful in the world. Plus, we can see a movie at the theatre! Oh, but we may have to go to University Village, too, if you want to go to Crate and Barrel and Target."

"What do you mean start . . . ?

"Nothing, nothing. It's just perfect, and we'll have a great time! Just us girls."

"Hey, Bells! Are you home!?" Charlie bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah we'll be right down!"

"Will you stay for dinner, Alice, and meet Charlie? I think he's excited to cook for someone other than just us tonight."

"Sure, I'd love to see a guy that can cook. Emmett can eat his way out of the kitchen but only if someone has already cooked, and Edward makes the best spaghetti you'll ever have! Now he can cook!"

"Yeah, I bet, Alice. Come on." I rolled my eyes. The last thing I needed to think about was Alice's cousin, after we had just talked about who might potentially see my new lingerie wardrobe.

"Hey, Dad. This is Alice Cullen. She and I are going to go shopping this Saturday and put my gift cards to good use. Alice, this is my Dad, Charlie."

"How are your folks and the boys, Alice?"

"They are all fine, Charlie. And Mom and Dad can't wait to meet Bella. Can she come spend the night on Friday, so that we can get an early start to Seattle for our shopping extravaganza? We have so much to do, and I want to make sure that Bella is properly outfitted for winter. I don't want her to get frostbite or anything!" Alice laughed.

"Oh, sure, anything for you, Alice. I know that Bella needs some supplies. You two will have a good time, but be careful, too, and don't come back too late."

"Oh, well, it will be three of us since Rosalie Hale is also coming with us. If it's okay with you, then maybe Bella can stay over Saturday night, too. Then we can do makeovers!"

"Yeah, you girls have fun. Now for dinner . . . how do fish tacos sound to you two?"

As Alice kept charming Charlie, I just shook my head. I had the feeling that if Alice had asked Charlie to take me to Milan and Paris to go shopping, he would have let us go. It seemed like Alice had Charlie wrapped around her little finger. In less than the span of five minutes, she had gotten him to agree to let us go to Seattle for the day and spend two nights at the Cullen's house, never mind the fact that there were also going to be teenage boys there, too. Charlie must really trust the Cullens.

Dinner was uneventful. Charlie just reveled at telling Alice how he had caught the fish. I swear Charlie only knows how to make food that has fish as the main ingredient. Alice just beamed at Charlie and praised his cooking, and before I realized it, the kitchen clock on the microwave read 9pm.

"Uh, Dad, I really should get Alice home. We have school tomorrow."

"Sure thing Bells. Now Alice, you tell Esme that the next time I see her I will bring her a fresh catch of fish."

"Of course, Charlie. I'm sure Mom will love that."

"Bye, Dad. I'll be back soon." I practically had to drag Alice out of the house.

We got into my little VW, and I started the engine. "How did you do that Alice?"

"Do what?"

"You completely dazzled Charlie! He'd have let us go to Europe to shop, if you had asked him!"

"Really, you think so? Because maybe this summer . . ."

"Alice, be real here, okay?" I rolled my eyes.

"We'll talk about summer later. Now that I know exactly what you have and don't in your wardrobe, which is nothing practically Bella, I don't see how you have been dressing yourself! We are going to have so much fun!"

As I ground the car into third gear, Alice winced. "You do know you are driving a stick, right?"

"Yeah, but I never really learned how to drive a stick, and I haven't gotten around to asking Charlie yet. I'm lucky that I can get this little baby to school and back."

"Well, Edward could teach you. I'll mention it to him."

"No! No. You don't have to do that. The last thing I need is to learn how to drive with a grumpy composer." I frowned.

"You're right. Maybe Rob could teach you. He totally has his eyes set on you, ya' know."

"What? No. I mean he has just been friendly, that's all. Really."

"Bella, Bella. You don't see how the guys look at you! I could dress you in a potato sack and Rob would still drool over you."

"Don't be silly, Alice."

"Whatever . . . just you wait."

"Wait till what Alice?"

"I can see it now . . . they will be falling all over themselves to get near you."

"Alice, I swear you're crazy!"

"Bella, I know what I'm talking about. I just feel it. Oh, turn right at the next driveway!"

"What driveway?"

"This one, stop!"

I slammed on the brakes and then I saw the driveway that was nearly hidden with brush. I turned onto the driveway, which seemed to twist and turn deeper into the woods. Then I saw the house. It was a beautiful huge white house with what looked like entire walls consisting of windows. I was stunned. I never knew this house was even here. You couldn't see it from the road at all.

"Well, this is me. I'll see you tomorrow and then you're all mine for Friday and Saturday, Bella!"

Alice gathered her things and danced toward the house. As I looked up at the house, I swear I saw Edward looking down at my car through one of the huge windows on the third floor. Well, who wouldn't notice the sound of my loud engine? If the Cullens even had neighbors, I'd have woken them up, too.

* * *

**A/N: Ok you know the drill REAR! **(**R**ead,** E**njoy, **A**nd**, R**eview) ** Hmm, should we hear from EPOV next? It seems like Bella's head really isn't in school right now . . . I bet Edward has been paying attention at school . . . **

**By the way does anyone know how to explain driving a stick? I don't know how, so if you do I'd love your advice to use in an upcoming chapter. So please PM me, if you want to teach me to drive a stick via email, so Bella can learn too . . .**

* * *

_Neonapple © Melting Heart_

_Based on Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga_

_Chapter 9_

_Edited: 03/30/2009_


End file.
